Ángeles Caídos
by Maialen
Summary: La historia gira entorno a la tortuosa historia de amor entre Draco y Hermione, pasion, engaños, dolor y frustracion... Sentimientos encontrados pero trabados...
1. 1 Un extraño cambio

Lo escribí antes de leer el 6 libro, por lo que es distinta.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personages me pertenece. Dedicado a ti, que me lees. :3

ANGELES CAIDOS

: Un ángel caído del cielo

: Un ser hermoso llegado de los cielos

: Un amor único

: Que jamás en otro encontraras

ANGELES CAIDOS

1. PRESENTE.

-Somos impíos Ángeles caídos…-susurro el entre el calor de las sabanas.

-No me importa mientras tú, y solo tú…estés siempre junto a mi…-contesto ella estrechándole contra su pecho…

Tanto tiempo había transcurrido, tantos sucesos y acontecimientos…perdidas de amigos…amigos de toda la vida…que tanto habían aportado a su aburrida existencia…amor, odio, tristeza, soledad, maldad…un remolino de sensaciones habían cruzado sus cuerpos tiempo atrás, momentos oscuros, pronto lucharían por ultima vez…debían amarse una vez más…ya nada importaba…nada…solo ellos, su mundo de fantasía, que muy cuidadosamente habían construido como un templo, el templo de sus cuerpos, que por desgracia, podía estar ardiendo por ultima vez…

Noche tormentosa donde las hubiese, los rayos caían fuertes, imponentes, invencibles…ojala ellos dos fuesen como aquellos rayos, que nadie pudiese vencerlos…y que tras la noche próxima, volvieran a encontrarse en el lecho…cansados, pero vivos…

Se veían en un mundo sin colores, sin primavera…tanto temor de perderse….aire frió sentían sus cuerpos… ¿donde estaba ya la primavera? Aquella que abrigaba sus sueños….

-¿Recuerdas el comienzo?-pregunto ella casi en un susurro que a el le pareció divino…

-Si, demasiado bien…-respondió escondiendo su rostro entre los cabellos de ella, que olían a rosas…

-Igual que yo…era invierno…

-Hacia frío…yo te observaba ya con otros ojos…yo…era ya un ángel caído….

-Caído de los cielos en mis brazos…-se apresuro a decir ella llena de amor…

-Por suerte….una diosa me salvo de la oscuridad eterna de mi corazón….

-Un corazón, que ahora y para ser sincera, jamás imagine tan bello y hermoso…-termino besando sus labios…

Los recuerdos pasaban como estrellas fugaces por sus mentes, desde aquella época en la que se odiaban terriblemente, en la que jamás hubieran imaginado, llegar a sentir la suave piel del otro, en el que no imaginaban llegar a sentirse tan necesarios el uno para el otro…pensar en una vida ya, sin su alma gemela, sin poseerse, no tenia sentido…El…ángel caído…librado de la oscuridad de su destino por ella…Ah, tanto la amaba…era una autentica obra de arte, perfecta asta el mas mínimo detalle…aun recordaba en aquella primera vez que poseyó su cuerpo, entre susurros de negación por parte de ella, aquel día, supo que jamás podría llegar a tocar a otra mujer, que jamás llegaría a pensar en otra que no fuese ella….

1.2. PASADO.

El verano había pasado rápidamente. El ultimo mes, tres amigos inseparables, estuvieron juntos en la madriguera, donde Hermione tuvo que ayudarles a acabar los deberes…

-¡¡¡Siempre igual!!!-gritaba por el jardín.- ¿Cuando demonios vais a empezar a hacer las cosas como se tienen que hacer?

-Vamos Hermione no es para tanto…-se disculpaba Ron.

-Eso, además, si tú nos ayudabas, seguro que sacábamos mejor nota.

-Seréis.…-al final se dio por vencida y les ayudo a terminarlos todos antes de tiempo.

Los últimos días, Ron y Harry, aprovecharon para entrenar a Quiddich, y Hermione, como no, para estudiar, aquel era su mundo, se sentía refugiada, alguien esencial…

Un mundo maravilloso que le mostraba cosas que nadie podría mostrarle…pero fuera de ellos…también había cosas, cosas que los libros jamás podrían llegar a hacerla sentir, vivir…

-Hermione ven a jugar un rato anda, deja de estudiar que solo queda una semana para empezar el curso.-pedía Ginny en tono suplicante.

-Si, si, en un rato voy…-contestaba Hermione distraída mente.

Todos habían cambiado mucho aquel ultimo verano, pero como siempre, a las mujeres se les notaba mucho mas, Hermione cada mañana al despertar, se echaba distintas pociones en el pelo para que estuviese liso y sedoso, había crecido mucho en aquellos tres meses, pues ya lo tenia por debajo de la media espalda, pronto alcanzaría su fina cintura.

Su cuerpo se había moldeado, se había desarrollado por completo, unos pechos perfectos y grandes, unas curvas de impresión, y un semblante seductor.

A primera vista, Ron y Harry casi no la reconocieron, se quedaron atónitos, a lo que su amiga, sonrió con timidez, estaba orgullosa de haberse vuelto una "muchacha un poco mas hermosa"

Ron se había vuelto mas alto que Harry, sus musculos también se habían formado. Las pecas de su rostro habían disminuido y su sonrisa ladeada se había vuelto una poderosa arma para atraer a las jóvenes con las hormonas alborotadas.

Harry era el que menos había cambiado, su mirada noble permanecía igual, solo que mucho más seductora, también había crecido unos centímetros, pero no tanto como Ron. Seguía siendo algo delgado, pero gracias a las cientos de oras que pasaba entrenando a Quiddich, sus músculos tomaban forma y fuerza...

Los últimos días pasaron con rapidez, ya tenían todo el material y el equipaje hecho, ya sólo quedaba embarcarse en el expreso y coger rumbo hacia Howarts…

-Rápido niños que perdéis el tren-decía la señoraWeasley delante de toda la tropa, Harry y Hermione.

-Siiii-contestaban todos yendo más rápido.

Cruzaron la barrera hacia su andén, subieron el equipaje al vagón de carga y fueron a buscar un buen compartimiento para pasar las próximas horas de viaje…

-¡Neville!-dijo Hermione.- ¿Que tal?

-Hola Hermione, muy bien. E pasado el verano en Rusia visitando a unos parientes.-dijo orgulloso el torpe muchacho.

-¡Que bien!, yo e viajado a Grecia, y el ultimo mes lo pase en la madriguera con Harry y Ron.

Neville miraba aun impresionado a su compañera, si no se hubiese fijado bien, no la habría reconocido como Hermione Granger.

El viaje se hacia largo, al final, los prefectos fueron llamados, entre ellos Ron y Hermione, Harry les esperaba en el compartimento.

Por el camino se encontraron con Pansy, que recelosa se quedo mirando a Hermione con un profundo odio...

-¡¡Ja!! De ser un payaso de circo, pasas a ser un prototipo de mujer, ya estas un poco mas cerca de ser normal, sangre sucia.-espeto la morena Sly.

-¡¡¡Cállate Parkinson, si no quieres problemas!!!-grito Ron enfurecido.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunto alguien acercándose a ellos.

Sus ojos como témpanos de hielo, se clavaron como afiladas espadas en Hermione, la recorrieron minuciosamente hasta llegar a su rostro. Los ojos marrones de la muchacha le miraban asustados pero seguros de si mismos.

-Valla valla Granger, veo que te ha sentado bien el verano. Ahora por lo menos podemos mirarte sin sentir demasiadas arcadas.-rió divertido el rubio platino.

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron de forma extraña, estaba furiosa, furiosa con aquel muchacho que también había cambiado, su pelo un poco mas largo dejaba caer unos mechones seductoramente sobre su frente. Su cuerpo, tremenda mente musculoso, tras aquella blanca camisa y la corbata verde de slytherin, se hallaba un cuerpo hecho para las tibias noches de verano…

-¡¡No no, Hermione no!!No puede ser estoy pensando indecencias de Draco Maloy!!!!nonono esa imagen fuera.-pensaba Hermione agitándose graciosamente.

-Jajaja.-reía Pansy-¡¡¡le a dado el tembleque!!!

-¡¡Callaos, idiotas.!!Hermione Hermione!!Reacciona-gritaba Ron zarandeando a su estupefacta amiga.

-¿Eh?¡¡a sisi!!Cállate Malfoy, amenos que quieras ser de nuevo un huroncito?-pregunto picaramente volviendo a la realidad.

-¿Tu me amenazas Granger?-pregunto sarcástico-no me das miedo, deberías saberlo ya jajaj-dijo riendo como loco.

Un rato después, Hermione y Ron llegaron donde Harry, Ron le contó el pequeño altercado a su amigo, que se puso serio mientras se levantaba con gran rapidez……

-Maldito Malfoy, ¡Le voy a dar su merecido!-grito cogiendo su varita.

-Dejalo Harry no merece la pena. En serio, no malgastes saliva en un hechizo contra el.-dijo Hermione determinada mientras se ponía a leer uno de sus libros…

El viaje paso sin mas altercados, por fin, llegaron a Howarts, su hogar, subieron a las ya míticas carrozas que les llevaban ante las gigantescas puertas, por las que pasaron rápidamente para llegar al gran comedor, se morían de hambre. Pero antes, el mas que acostumbrado discurso del director, Albus Dumbeldore.

-Otro año más comienza, oscuro pero lleno de esperanza, por lo que os pido, tengáis los ojos bien abiertos, como de costumbre, el bosque que esta en los terrenos esta prohibido, y las visitas a Hogsmeade, son a partir del 3ºcurso. Y sin nada mas que añadir, ¡¡Que comience el banquete!!-termino alzando los brazos mientras un montón de comida aparecía en la mesa.

-¿A que esperas Herm?-pregunto Ron mirando a su amiga que observaba la comida.

-Estoy a dieta Ron, ¡Tengo que tener cuidado!-explico un poco avergonzada mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿Tu a dieta? ¿Estas bien Hermi?-pregunto Harry riendo.

-Si, yo a dieta, ¿Algún problema?-pregunto molesta mientras se servia un buen puñado de ensalada.

-Hermione, estas loca.-dijo Ginny mirándola con impresión-Si estas fantástica.

-¡¡Vale ya!! Dejadme, are lo que quiera ¿vale?-pregunto sonrojada.

Mientras en la mesa de Slytherin, el grupo de siempre hablaba acerca de molestar y vengarse de los Gryffindor, menuda novedad era aquella...

-Esa Granger…se cree divina, me pone enferma.-decía Pansy junto a Draco y Blaise.

-Te pondrá enferma y todo lo que quieras-comentaba Blaise con picardía-¡¡Pero como se a puesto!!!Todos están alucinados.

-Si, si..-susurro Draco con una extraña sonrisa mientras miraba la mesa de los Gryffyndor.

Donde Hermione seguía peleando con Ron a causa de la comida, ya que su amigo, ahora se había empeñado en que ella había dejado de comer.

-Tu no escuchas tus incoherentes palabras, ¿Cierto Ron?-pregunto molesta la castaña.-¿Como demonios voy a dejar de comer?simplemente tengo mas cuidado al elegir las cosas que me llevo a la boca.

-A esa edad, es normal-rió Angelina dándole la razón a Hermione.

Ron enfurruñado aun, ataco vivamente unos jugosos muslos de pollo mientras pensaba que el jamas dejaría de comer por una tontería de esas.

La noche terminó con casi todos los alumnos apunto de vomitar todo lo que habían comido, y con una Hermione ligera como una pluma, que andaba sonriente junto a Ginny.

-¿Desde cuando anda así Hemi?-pregunto Ron.

-No se, no me había fijado asta hoy…

Hermione movía las caderas de forma vistosa y elegante a cada paso, aquello le daba un aire mucho mas dulce y pícaro en parte.

Ya en la habitación de las chicas, los temas estrella de conversación eran sin duda, las vacaciones de verano, y el impresionante cambio de su amiga Hermione Grager…

Lo mismo ocurría en las habitaciones masculinas.

-Harry, Ron, ¿La habéis hecho o dicho algo?-pregunto Seamus aun perplejo.

-¿Nosotros?-pregunto Ron-¡Que va! Cuando llego a la madriguera ya estaba así ¿verdad Harry?

-Si, casi no la reconocemos, yo me quede alucinado

-¡Como para no!-exclamo Colin Creve

La noche paso rápidamente, y por la mañana, como siempre, Hermione fue una de las primeras en levantarse, se preparo, unto su pelo en las típicas pociones que usaba para que dejarlo totalmente liso y bajo al gran comedor con unas tremendas ganas de que empezasen las clases, aun que los lunes tuviesen doble clase de pociones a ultima ora, no se desanimaba como el resto de sus compañeros de Gryffindor.

-¿Que clase tenéis ahora?-pregunto Ginny llegando al gran comedor y sentándose junto a ella.

-Ahora…transformaciones.-contesto Hermione mirando el orario.

-Yo tengo historia…-comento decepcionada la mas joven de los Weasleys.

-¡Que suerte!-exclamo Hermione, pues aquella clase le gustaba mucho-Yo asta mañana no tengo, aun que por suerte, después de transformaciones me toca runas antiguas.-termino tranquila.

-Por mucho que haya cambiado tu aspecto, sigues igual de estudiosa ¿eh? jajaja-rió la pelirroja.

El gran comedor comenzaba a llenarse cuando ella salia camino hacia el aula de transformación, le gustaba ser la primera y volver a repasar por 3 o 4 vez el primer tema del curso.

-¡Señorita Grager!-saludo McGonagall-Como siempre la primera, 10 puntos para Gryffindor por llegar tan pronto.-termino con una sonrisa.

-Gracias profesora. Por cierto, tengo una pregunta sobre…

Y de aquella manera pasaron las dos los 20 minutos que faltaban para comenzar, entre explicaciones. El timbre sonó y el resto de los alumnos entro en clase, aun adormilados y un poco aburridos y cansados.

Aprendieron a transformar un enorme escritorio en una avestruz, y como de costumbre, la única que lo consiguió a la primera y a la perfección, Hermione Granger…

-¡20 puntos más para Gryffindor!-exclamo orgullosa McGonagall mientras miraba a Hermione sonriente.

La siguiente clase para Harry y Ron, fue adivinación, y para Hermione runas antiguas, aquella clase la fascinaba completamente, era tan emocionante….

-Espero que hayáis estudiado las runas como es debido-Comento la dura profesora.

Tras tomar los primeros apuntes, la profesora comenzó a mostrarles las primeras runas del curso, "aherwel, el arbol, tarisna, la sabiduría…"Y por ultimo, usaría los huesos de Dragón para ver el incierto futuro de uno de ellos. En cada pequeño hueso, había un dibujo, gracias a ellos, se seguía el destino de la gente…

-Veamos…-susurro la profesora Angela mirando a sus alumnos.

Era una mujer pelirroja, y tremenda mente excéntrica, junto a ella estaba siempre su imparable gato, Solembun. Negro como la noche mas profunda, miraba con dureza con aquellos inquietantes ojos amarillos que parecían saber todo. Pues en realidad, aquel extraño gato negro, pertenecía a la raza de los hombres gato extraña donde las hubiera, pues aquella raza, conocía el futuro a la perfección, aun que por propia naturaleza les estaba mas que prohibido revelarlo, daban acertijos, pistas y consejos a quien ellos pensaban merecedores de saber.

-¡Hermione Granger!-grito mientras su alumna se acercaba con paso decidido.-¿Estas preparada para quera lo que digan?

-Si.-contesto Hermione decidida.

-Perfecto, primero has de saber unas cosas, tu y el resto de la clase. Los huesos de Dragón jamas mienten, deberás aceptar lo que dicten con madurez.-miraba a Hermione fijamente, cuando su alumna afirmo con la cabeza, los lanzo enérgicamente y se quedo mirándolos.-Tiempos oscuros nos esperan, feroces luchas llevarás a cabo con tus amigos, perderás a alguien muy muy querido…y encontraras un amor difícil, pero sera el amor de tu vida. Aquí hay algo que no queda claro, el guerrero a caído de forma extraña, deja la duda de si sera un amor largo o corto…lo que puede decir que que el también puede caer en la lucha.

-No son muy buenas noticias…-dijo Hermione pensativa mientras fruncía el ceño.-¿Perderé alguien muy querido?-pregunto, solo dos imágenes cruzaron de forma fugaz por su mete, Harry y Ron…

-Si, alguien a quien quieres como un hermano caerá en una victoriosa batalla, no hay forma de cambiar eso.-dijo Solembun casi en un susurro haciendo que todas las miradas se dirigiesen a el, pues era la primera vez que se dirigía a un alumno desde los años que lleva en Howarts con Angela…

El semblante de Hermione empalideció justo cuando sonaba el timbre. La preocupación la revolbía las entrañas, ¿Perdería a uno de sus amigos sin poder hacer nada?¿Vería su caída con sus propios ojos?¿Sin remedio? No podría soportar algo así...no...no podría…

mas cuando eres un impío ángel caído...caes por ultima vez...

Aquello alejo el tema de aquel amor, ni se le paso por la mente pensar en aquello, pues lo que más la aturdía era la perdida que sufriría…la batalla…¿Eso quería decir que volverían a luchar contra Voldemort?¿Entonces seria Harry? Pero no no cuadraba, por que no caería en la batalla final…¿Ron? No, por dios, no podía elegir a uno de ellos….

-Maldita sea…-susurraba caminando por los fríos corredores.-¡¡¡No puedo dejar que eso pase!!!-gritaba.

-¿Ahora también hablas sola Granger?-pregunto una fría voz a su espalda.

-Este no es un buen momento Malfoy, ¡Dejame en paz!-le grito sin mirarle, pues sus ojos estaban suavemente empañados.

-Oh! Granger Granger Granger, ¿Aun no sabes con quien estas hablando?-pregunto agarrándola por el brazo y haciendo que se girase.

Ella le miro con dureza , con ojos cristalinos y semblante triste. El por un momento se quedo paralizado con aquella imagen, le recordó a un pajarito en su jaula. Tan madura, tan inteligente…pero por muy distinta que que fuese seguía siendo una sangre sucia…

-Suéltame.-pidió con un hilo de voz.

-¿Y si no quiero?-pregunto el con una picara sonrisa.

Ella se limitó a seguir mirándole, interrogativa, ¿Que pensaba hacer? ¿Molestarla? ¿Hacer que se sintiese aun peor?

El se acerco unos pasos a ella, ella intento alejarse, pero la dura pared de roca maciza se lo impidió. El no se alejo, siguió con su propósito, y asta ella llegaba el suave olor a menta del muchacho, algo de lo que nunca se había percatado…

-¿Que pretendes?-pregunto confusa.

-Nada…¿Hablar un rato?

-Dejame ir….¡ya!

No hizo caso a las peticiones de la hermosa castaña, su sonrisa era misteriosa…su cuerpo llegaba tibio al tacto de Hermione….jamás habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro.

-Me parece que aun no quiero que te vallas…

-Me da igual lo que tu quieras Malfoy.

-Pues no debería…-susurro cerca del oído de la muchacha.

Hermione noto como una mano se deslizaba por su suave y cálido muslo, se quedo petrificada, pes era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así, ¡¡ni siquiera había dado aun su primer beso!! Y sobretodo, jamás imaginaria que fuese Malfoy....si Harry e incluso el torpe de Ron...¡¡¡Pero no Malfoy!!!

-¡Para!-pidió entrecortada mente.

-Vamos Granger...¿Me dirás que acaso no te gusta?-pregunto con picardía clavando sus grises ojos en ella, conocía la respuesta, las mujeres no tenían secretos para el.

-¡N...no!-grito intentando apartarle.

Tras un rato de forcejear, logro escabullirse del rubio platino, le miro durante un segundo con dureza, el sonreia amplia mente, Hermione hecho a correr como si el diablo la llebase, solo que fue a el al que dejo atrás, observando su huida, el movimiento de sus torneadas piernas, perfectas asta en el mas mínimo detalle...

-Esto se pone interesante...-murmuro girándose y comenzando a caminar.

Mientras Hermione corría a toda velocidad asta su sala común...resbalo, que casualidad, pues un charco en medio de su camino halló...

-¡¡¡Maldita sea!!!-grito agarrando su tobillo-¿Por que demonios me tiene que pasar todo a mi?-pregunto a la oscuridad de la noche

El tobillo dolía horrores, intento levantarse, apoyo todo su peso en la pared de piedra maciza, estaba furiosa con sigo misma, con todo el mundo...

Hermione escucho unos pasos, ¿seria Malfoy? ¿habría escuchado sus gritos? un fuerte rubor la invadió...

-Con que tambien hablas sola Granger...-dijo mordazmente...

-¡Dejame!-grito ella, pues no reconocía aquella voz.

No veía mas que sus pies, pues una gruesa capa nocturna le cubría toda la parte superior...

-No esta bien gritarle a la gente...-aviso divertido.

Ella se limito a mirarle con dureza, se sentía débil incluso para hablar...sentía sofocos, un gran calor la invadía, vecida, se dejó caer al suelo, se rozo el fino tobillo con la mano.

-¿Que pasa Granger?-pregunto sarcástico.

-No te importa, ¡Dejame en paz!-grito de forma mordaz. se sentía morir, ¿Qué demonios la ocurría para sentirse tan mal?

-Hay Granger Granger Granger...-susurro dando unos pasos hacia la muchacha, justo en aquel momento, los ojos de Hermione se cerraban pesadamente...

:Vosotros no podéis mas que caer y caer...sin retorno al cielo por siempre estaréis...:

-La…¿Enfermería?-pregunto desperezándose.

-¡Oh!Señorita Granger, ¿ya se despertó?-pregunto una dulce voz que se acerco a ella, Madame Pomfrey, la enfermera de Howarts

-Cómo…

-Nada de preguntas, descansa pequeña, has pasado una noche horrible, tenias una fiebre altísima.-ordeno con dureza.-Y ese tobillo no tenía buena pinta, tendrás que usar un buen apoyo durante una semana entera.

-¿Apoyo? ¿Muletas?-pregunto.

-Si lo más seguro. Me gusta ese invento muggle, nos vino muy bien en la comunidad mágica.-rió por lo bajo.

-Bueno…si…

Se quedo tumbada, preguntándose como había llegado asta allí, recordaba la escena de Draco y más tarde la otra, cuando fue vencida por la horrorosa fiebre, ¿quien era aquel muchacho? El parecía reírse de ella, y la trato mal, pero fue el quien la yebo asta allí, tenía curiosidad, pero mas aun, deseaba agradecérselo.

La sacaron de sus pensamientos, Harry, Ron y Ginny fueron a verla, entraron con una sonrisa, pero sus miradas eran de preocupación, Hermione nunca se había puesto enferma, solo había estado un par de veces en la enfermería, y a causa de los hechizos.

-¿Qué tal estas?-pregunto Harry sentándose junto a ella con una dulce sonrisa.-Estábamos preocupados cuando no venias a la sala común.

-Menos mal que vino McGonagall y nos dijo lo que había pasado.-añadió Ginny.

-¡Ya te vale Herm!-exclamo Ron divertido.

-Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención preocuparos.-se disculpo la castaña mirándoles sonriente.

Un rato después se tuvieron que ir, comenzaban las clases, y Madame Pomfrey no dejaría salir a Hermione asta la tarde, le prohibió terminantemente estudiar, debía descansar, los nervios de Hermione se crisparon, ¿que demonios aria todo el día? ¿No podía estudiar? ¡Durante un día entero! Jamás había estado un día entero sin tocar un libro, ya fuese para el estudio o para la diversión…

-Maldita sea…cómo me aburro…-susurraba mirando el techo.

Para su suerte, sus amigos fueron a la enfermería en el descanso del medio día.

Hermione crispo los nervios de sus amigos, pues se paso media ora acribillando les a preguntas acerca de las clases de aquella mañana, a las que ninguno respondió……….

-Hermione, ¡¡¡Tomate un solo día en tu vida de descanso!!!-pidió Ron volviéndose loco

-¿Que? Nonononono, ¡¡Necesito saber los temas que habéis dado para estudiarlos para mañana!!-dijo enfurecida.

-¡NO!-grito Harry levantándose de la cama de su amiga-No Hermione, esta vez nada de estudio…-terminó con dulzura.

Ella les miro con dureza y se recostó enfadada, sólo pensaba en las clases, por lo menos, había conseguido sacarse de la cabeza el pequeño tropiezo con Draco y aquel misterioso muchacho que la había llevado a la enfermería…le gustaría agradecérselo…

Harry y Ron se fueron, aun les quedaba clase de vuelo.

Las oras se hacían interminables para la castaña, no podía levantarse aun, cada vez que lo intentaba, un agudo dolor se apoderaba de su pequeño y frágil pie.

-Hermione querida, me voy un momento al despacho del director, que no se que le a pasado.

-Vale…Madame Pomfrey, ¿Podría darme ya la muleta?-pregunto esperanzada.

-No, aun no. Nos conocemos Hermione, se lo que aras.

-Per…

-Nada de peros…antes de irme abriré la ventana, un poco de aire fresco y sol te vendrán de lujo, hoy hace un día maravilloso.

La suave brisa la envolvía, los fugaces rayos de sol caían sobre su rostro imponentes…le entraba morriña…estaba tan a gusto…poco a poco se durmió plácidamente, llena de tranquilidad y paz…

-…Hoy es mi día de suerte…-dijo alguien cerrando la puerta con suma suavidad sin querer despertarla…aun….

Se acerco asta quedar junto a la cama de la castaña, rozo su mejilla, sonrio con malicia...Hermione frunció el ceño...estaba despertando....

-Que suerte la mía ¿eh Granger?-pregunto sarcástico.

Provoco que Hermione se despertara del todo, abrió los ojos de par en par, y se encontró con unos ojos grises como témpanos de hielo, busco alguna señal de Madame pPomfrey... pero no había vuelto...

-¿A quien buscas Granger? ¿a la petarda de la enfermera? no esta...por suerte estamos solos...

-Igual no te has dado cuenta Malfoy....pero no quiero estar a solas contigo...

-¿No? me rompes el corazón-agrego sentándose en la cama amenazadora mente.

-¿Que demonios te piensas que haces? ¡¡¡Largo!!!-ordeno intentando empujarle.

Pero con su fuerza no era suficiente, el la agarro con una fuerza sobre humana de las muñecas y la tumbo bajo el.

-¡Suéltame!-pidió, le temblaba la voz.

-¿Nerviosa Granger?-pregunto.

-Arg, ¿Devería?-pregunto afinando su voz.

-Si...evidente, dada la situación.-siseo el con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Ella se quedo sin palabras, no pensaba que fuese a darle esa respuesta. ¿A que demonios estaba jugando? ¿que demonios se pensaba ese maldito Malfoy?

De nuevo, el suave aroma a menta la envolvió por completo Draco bajo sinuosa mente hacia ella, no podía huir, estaba tumbada e indefensa...¡¿Qué podía hacer?! que ¿Pretendía hacerla el? estaba echa un lío infernal...

-Dejame...-pidió con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Uhm...Me parece que no...-susurro junto a su oído.

Clavo sus dientes en el cuello de Hermione, con suavidad, pero apasionadamente, aquello no entraba en la perspicacia de Hermione, no, aquello no podía estar pasando...¡¡¡se odiaban!!!...pero...no podía negar por mucho más tiempo que no le gustara...Era normal, ya tenia 17 años y ni siquiera había dado su primer beso, su cuerpo lo pedía...lo necesitaba...

Un gemido escapo de la fina boca de Hermione, Draco se aparto, con cara de triunfo y la miro...

La soltó con suavidad y se acerco a la puerta...

-Por hoy es suficiente...seguiremos otro día...-y se marcho con una amplia y misteriosa sonrisa en su cara..

-¿Que?-grito Hermione alucinada-¿Que?

Paso el resto de la tarde pensando en lo ocurrido, no lo comprendía...Draco Malfoy, EL GRAN Draco Malfoy....no, no era normal...¿Que mosca le había picado para actuar así?

-No...se a dado un golpe en la cabeza...seguro...no puede ser...-murmuraba mientras iba poco a poco hacia el gran comedor.-No..no es razonable...no se puede discutir...sin duda alguna no es normal....¡Por dios! ¡me voy a volver loca!

-¿Hablando sola Granger?-pregunto una voz a su espalda.

Hermione miro con rapidez, se encontró con las miradas de Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinsom, paso de ellos y comenzó a "caminar" con su muleta.

-¿Lisiada Granger?-pregunto Pansy reteniendo la risa chillona de la que era dueña.-Tan inteligente y taaaaaaaaaaan torpe.

-Por fortuna Parkinsom, la inteligencia es algo que te han negado ¿verdad?-rió Hermione traicionera mente.

-¡¡Te arrepentirás, sangre-sucia!!-grito ofendida la morena.

-Ya, ya...-dijo Zabini haciendo que la joven bajara su varita.

-¿La defiendes Blaise?

-No, pero no quiero que nos quiten puntos...-añadio señalando a alguien que se acercaba, la profesora McGonagall

-Vale vale...tu y yo nos veremos las caras sangre-sucia...-advirtió Pansy caminando hacia las puertas del gran comedor.

-Granger...-se despidió el moreno Zabini con una enigmática sonrisa...

-¿Que demonios les pasa a todos?-se pregunto Hermione mientras se dirigía de nuevo al gran comedor.-¿Desde cuando Zabini me trata así?

Hermione entró en el gran comedor torpemente, muchas miradas se quedaron pendientes de la molesta muchacha, unas de admiración, otras de rencor….

Se sento pesadamente entre Harry Ron y Ginny, que la miraron dulcemente…

-Habernos dicho e íbamos a buscarte Herm.-regaño Ginny.

-¿Ya y que me ibais a traer en brazos?-pregunto sarcástica pero sonriente.

-Bueno, como estas a "Dieta" no creo que peses mucho…-agrego Ron con rintintín…..

-Bueno, ¡No discutáis!-pidió Harry crispado-¿Que tal Hermione?

-Mejor, pero me molesta mucho el pie, me aburría tanto...-se quejo mientras se servia la cena.

Hermione levanto la vista, sus ojos chocaron contra los de Draco, que sonreia con sarcasmo, con superioridad, ella le fulmino con la mirada, el rió…

-Me crispa los nervios…-dijo ella por lo bajini

-¿Que?-pregunto Ginny mirándola.

-¿Nada nada!-exclamo Hermione, pues no quería decirles nada, Harry y Ron lo matarían…

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto Ginny entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿El que?

-Eso Herm…en tu cue….¡¡¡¡¡Por Merlín!!!!!-grito-Es un chup….-pero Hermione le tapo la boca.

Ron y Harry miraban confusos, por suerte no se habían enterado de nada…Hermione y Ginny cenaron a toda velocidad y se fueron juntas a la sala común de Gryffindor, ya que la había descubierto…Ademas, Ginny no se contentaría sin saber todo, no tenia remedio….

-¡¡¿¿Que??¿¿Qué?!!!-grito levantándose y poniéndose rígida.

-Si…no me pidas que te lo explique por que aun estoy buscando algo coherente…

-Pero…pero…esto es…alucinanteeeeeeeeee

-¿SI? ¡¡¡Tu estas loca de atar!!!es DRACO MALFOY!!!!el enemigo de los nacidos de muggles, osea ¡YO!-explicó crispada.

-Hombre…mirándolo por ese lado es sospechoso…pero..¡¡¡como se a puesto!!! ¿¿¿le as visto???

-Mas que eso…por desgracia…-añadió ruborizada.

-Ah que suerte, todas las chicas sueñan con el…

Discutieron un rato mas, pero comenzaba a llegar gente a la sala común, decidieron dejarlo para otro momento mas intimo, Ginny le dijo que si ocurría algo mas, se lo dijese sin falta.

-Por las barbas de Merlín, ¡No me gafes Ginny Weasley!-grito subiendo a su cuarto y cerrando con un fuerte portazo.

-"Esta loca, ¿como puede querer que la pase algo así?-preguntaba Hermione mientras se cambiaba de ropa. De todas formas, no es época de pensar en eso…las cosas están revueltas, tanto fuera como dentro de Howarts…y con las revelaciones de la clase de runas antiguas….algo feo se acerca….la batalla final sera pronto…muy pronto…."

Aquellos pensamientos la agotaban, la dejaban hecha polvo…se acostó con suavidad en su mullida cama, sentía como si hubiese pasado una eternidad desde la ultima vez, recién había comenzado el curso y todo había cambiado mucho…demasiado, ¡¡¡Malfoy se había vuelto loco!!!Blaise Zabini la trataba mejor, Pansy la odiaba más, no dejaba de sentirse observada por todos, tampoco había cambiado tanto ¿no?...o, ¿si?....

:esta vez sin retorno os quedareis, de aquí no os moveréis...

::jamas...


	2. 2 ¿Qué Significa esto?

Los siguientes días, esquivo a Draco Malfoy como pudo, incluso se negó a si misma a ir sola a su lugar favorito, la biblioteca, siempre encontraba a alguien que fuese con ella…

-Eh!!Ían, Ían!! ¿No necesitabas ayuda con un trabajo de pociones?

-Si.-contesto el castaño Hufflepuf, Hermano de una amiga de Hermione que iba a Gryffindor-¿Como lo sabes?

-Me lo dijo tu hermana, si quieres te ayudo, tengo que ir a la biblioteca.

-Ahora no puedo, tengo entrenamiento de Quiddich.-dijo con un pequeño tono de pena en la varonil voz.

-Valla, bueno pues entonces nada, ¡¡¡nos vemos!!!-dijo retomando su camino en busca de alguien que la acompañase.

Ya tenía el tobillo bien, pero Madame Ponfrey le había aconsejado tener cuidado, tardaría un tiempo en estar como al principio, y de vez en cuando, le dolería terriblemente.

Hermione maldecía, no encontraba a nadie para ir a la biblioteca, no quería ir sola, saldría tarde…¿y si se encontraba con Malfoy? no, no podía…pero no tendría mas remedio, con cuidado y atenta, caminaba con suma rapidez a la biblioteca, estaba desierta, fue asta el fondo, allí había una mesa muy bien escondida, era en la que siempre se ponía a estudiar tranquila, lejos de Harry y Ron para que no la chantajearan con los deberes, allí estaba segura…

El tiempo pasaba lentamente, pero era agradable el olor de los libros...tanto le gustaban...su concentración era totalmente perfecta, pero como todas, podía romperse con suma facilidad....

-¡¡¡Anda!!!Granger...-dijo una voz junto a una estantería cercana a la escondida mesa de Hermione.

-Zabini...-saludo mirándole un segundo y volviendo a volcarse en su pesada lectura.

-¿No sabes hacer nada mas?-pregunto divertido el moreno y atractivo Slytherin.

Ella alzo los ojos pesadamente, no contesto, le miro con indiferencia, y de nuevo, volvió a lo suyo.

-No deverías tratarme así, aun espero que me des las gracias.

Crispada ya, Hermione hablo-¿Darte las gracias por que Zabini?-pregunto, analizo sus recuerdos a toda velocidad, y una imagen se quedo paralizada en el tiempo.-No te referirás a lo de Pansy ¿no? ¡Por que no necesitaba tu ayuda para nada!-dijo con un tono superior.

-Pues no, se perfectamente que a Pansy la vencerías con el hechizo mas sencillo...-puntualizó-me refería a lo de aquella noche, en los corredores, cuando estabas con fiebre...encima que te ayude, ¡Aun no me lo as agradecido!-se quejo en tono teatral

-¿¿Que??-pregunto Hermione en un grito que ahogo con el aviso de la bibliotecaria-¿Eras tu?

-Pues claro...a ¿no lo sabias?-pregunto incrédulo.

-Creo que es mas que evidente...-agrego ella cerrando el libro fuertemente y dejándolo en su sitio.

Miro al moreno, llena de orgullo...no podía imaginar que estaría apunto de darle las gracias a un Slytherin....

El la miraba con una sonrrsa infantil en la cara, esperando deleitarse con aquellas palabras...

-Gra...gra...gracias...Zabini...-le costo decir

-De nadaaaaaaaaaaaaa Granger, por suerte no pesas casi nada, así que no me costo llevarte.

"Ooooo el gran Blaise Zabini mano derecha del grandísimo idiota Draco Malfoy, ¡¡¡a llebado en brazos a la sangre sucia!!!" Ironizo en sus mas profundos pensamientos...

Hermione se mordió la lengua para no decir aquello, aun así, no le hacia la mas mínima gracia haber sido salvada por un Slythering, y mucho menos Zabini, el mejor amigo de Malfoy...

-Bueno, es tarde, me voy.-dijo Hermione recogiendo sus cosas.

-Yo también, ya es de noche, espera salimos juntos.

Hermione le miro asombrada e interrogativa, no se fiaba, estaría alerta, aun que bueno, después de lo de Draco, ya casi no se fiaba de ningún hombre.

A regañadientes salio acompañada de el, unas chicas de Ravenclow se quedaron mirando, ¿Un Slytherin con una Gryffindor saliendo tranquilamente sin insultos ni gritos? si que era extraño...

Hermione caminaba como si se encontrara sola, no le dirigía ninguna palabra, el reía, le parecía una escena graciosa, si que se lo pasaba bien.

Se separaron junto a las escaleras de subida hacia la casa de Gryffindor.

-¡Asta mañana!-dijo el comenzando a caminar hacia el corredor de las mazmorras.

-Si, asta mañana.-dijo con cierta indiferencia.

El rió fuertemente y siguió caminando, Hermione pensó que estaba loco...cuando llego, Ginny se acercó, quería saber si había ocurrido algo con Malfoy, para ella se había convertido ya en una telenovela...

Los días pasaban lentamente entre clases y trabajos, el profeta no dejaba de hablar de ataques dirigidos por "el que no debe ser nombrado", las cosas comenzaban a ponerse feas.

Algunos alumnos de 1 y 2 estaban aterrorizados, Dumbeldore avisó que allí estarían seguros, pero el mas que nadie, sabia que los peores tiempos jamas habidos les azotarían pronto...morirían muchos, otros acabarían locos como los Longbotton...pero no había mas remedio que luchar, y allí en Howarts, había un grupo que volvía a prepararse de nuevo...

-Vamos Hermione, ¡llegaremos tarde a la sala de los menesteres!-aviso Ron corriendo frente a ella.

-¡Voy voy!.

De nuevo, el ED se juntaba, solo para alumnos de 6 y 7, y algunos de 5 pero solo los mejores de Hufflepuf, Ravenclow y Gryffindor.

Allí; Harry, Ginny, Zacarias, Hanna, Cho, Ìan, Sarah, Parvati, Lavender, Padma, Neville, Seamus, Jonh, Andrew, Tom y su mellizo Heran.

No eran muchos, pero en total con Ron y Hermione, 18, no estaba mal para comenzar...

-Llegáis tarde.-regaño Harry cerrando la puerta.

-Lo sientooo estaba cogiendo unos libros.

-Que raro...-murmuro Hanna.

-Ya vale, estamos aquí para lo que estamos.

-Tienes razón Ginny. De nuevo se ha juntado el ED, desde nuestra ultima vez, han pasado muchas cosas, algunas buenas....pero otras muchas malas...Ahora que a vuelto y se esta haciendo cada vez mas fuerte, alguien debe estar preparado...Y somos nosotros-recito Harry seriamente dando pequeños paseos frente a todos.

-Es verdad-agrego Cho.-Si algo pasara y no estuviese Dumbeldore, alguien tendría que proteger la escuela.

-Si, y ahí entramos nosotros-añadieron Parvati y Padma al unisono.

Estuvieron un rato mas hablando, hicieron un programa con lo que practicarían, desde el hechizo mas sencillo y practico, al mas difícil y doloroso que podían...

Hacían bien en estar preparados, jamás podrían saber a lo que en un futuro se enfrentarían...

Estuvieron casi asta media noche, lo pasaron genial, por suerte, mañana era sábado, irían a Hogsmeade y estarían juntos por la mañana en cabeza de puerco, pues allí no había jamas alumnos de Howarts.

-Bien, asta mañana a las 11.30.-se despidió Harry marchando con Hermione y Ron.

-¡Asta mañana!

Llegaron rápidamente a su sala, estaba desierta, pues todos estaban ya durmiendo, Hermione subió pesadamente a las habitaciones femeninas.

Se cambio de ropa con rapidez y se metió en la cómoda cama...estaba hecha polvo.

En sus sueños se vio atrapada, presa, llena de frustración, alguien la seguía en la oscuridad, el sudor la inundaba, los nervios la mataban...

Oscuridad...frío, soledad....temor....

:no hay marcha atrás...el destino no se puede cambiar...es lo que decidisteis...

Se despertó, sus músculos aun estaban en tensión...se sentía aterrada...pero...¿por que? no recordaba casi nada...

"sera mejor que me cambie y baje a desallunar..." pensó mirando el grande reloj del cuarto, eran las 8.30. La gran mayoría de los alumnos estarían durmiendo asta las 9.30.

Entro al gran comedor, estaba completamente vacío, en el solo se encontraban los alumnos mas estudiosos, y algunos madrugadores...

Se sentó aun estaba adormilada, se sirvió un zumo, no tenia apenas apetito, iría a Hogsmeade sola, quería dar un paseo y entrar en la vieja librería de la señora Prins, con quien se llevaba excelentemente.

El día era nublado y fresco, bajaba poco a poco, absorta en sus pensamientos, tardo casi una ora en llegar, muy poca gente paseaba por el hermoso pueblo.

-Buenos días Hermione, querida, pronto viniste hoy.-saludo la señora Prins con una amplia sonrisa

-Si, pase una mala noche...-explico la castaña ojeando un grueso libro

Estuvo allí casi dos oras, hablaron acerca de complicados hechizos, elaboradas pociones y extraños escritos.

Se acerco asta la plaza, miro el reloj, las 10.30, aun tenia tiempo de sobra...¿que aria? era la primera vez que bajaba sola a Hogsmeade...paso junto a una tienda de moda, se miro reflejada en el escaparate, ella era una de las pocas personas que bajaban al pueblo con la túnica del colegio...tal vez se comprara algo de ropa... por mirar no perdía nada, así que entro.

-Hola, puedo ayu...-comenzó una mujer...pero al verla su cara se torno es frustración.-Si, si puedo ayudarte...no hace falta ni que te pregunte...

-¡¡OH!!¿Perdona?-pregunto Hermione ofendida.

-Si...ahora que as entrado no puedo dejar que salgas con esas pintas...-pensó en alto haciendo caso omiso de las quejas de la joven

-¡Pero bueno!

-Ya se...veamos...que color te sentara mejor...-comenzó mientras sujetaba una fina camisa de tono marrón-No, este no...colores oscuros...no, mejor claros...tienes una cara muy dulce...un color oscuro te afea...el blanco... ¿tal vez?

-Oye...no es necesario...

-Shhh dejame trabajar.

Era una mujer tremenda mente hermosa, parecía saber mucho acerca de moda, pensó Hermione, pero aun así se sentía incomoda...

La arrastro asta los probadores con un montón de ropa en las manos, la hizo entrar y comenzar a ponérsela, ella se sentó cómoda mente en una silla frente a ella, esperando ver los resultados...

La primera vez, salio con una camisa blanca de lino, muy ajustada, una falda grisacea y unos botines negros.

-No...muy infantil....¡otro!-ordeno frunciendo el entrecejo.

"Es una de esas mujeres a las que no se le puede llevar la contraria..." penso Hermione enfundándose en unos prietos vaqueros y en un niki rosado.

-Fatal...nonono y NO !Más!

Estaba sofocada de probarse tantísima ropa, salio por ultima vez del vestidor, ya estaba harta...

-...

-¿Que?-pregunto de los nervios, no aguantaba mas.

-¡¡Maravilloso!! soy una artista estas esplendida ¡¡¡menudo cambio!!!

Hermione se miro a un largo espejo, no se veía tan distinta, una minifalda con vuelos negra muy a la moda gracias a las brujas de Macbeth. y un niki Blanco con un escote bastante profundo para su gusto que dejaba a la vista el comienzo de sus senos perfectos.

Sus curvas se mostraban de forma perfecta, sus piernas ligeramente tostadas y simpáticas, estaban cubiertas por unas graciosas botas blancas y negras.

-El pelo lo llevas perfecto, veo que se te dan muy bien las pociones...-aviso sonriente-Te maquillare un poco..

A regañadientes, la hizo sentarse, no quería maquillarse, y aun que tuviese 17 años, jamas lo había hecho

Perfilo sus ojos con sumo cuidado, ahora tenían un aire mas adulto, mas hermoso, sus labios, de un tono nacarado y brillante, un poco de suave y fino colorete.

-¡Perfecta!

La orgullosa mujer, no le cobro nada, metió la túnica de la muchacha en una bolsa con la propaganda de la tienda y la hizo marchar, pues Hermione se negaba a irse así como así...

-"Esto es increíble...¿que demonios hago yo yendo así por la calle?"-se preguntaba mientras el rubor la desbordaba.-"Me gustaría que Malfoy me vies....¿QUE? ¿que demonios estoy pensando?"

Como si hubiese sido escuchada, se encontró frente al rubio...

El la miro asombrado, ella se sonrojo...¿se sonrojo?

No, no podía estar pasando eso...su corazón latía cien veces mas rápido que de costumbre...llevaban muchos días sin verse a solas....

-Valla...veo que te a sentado bien evitarme...-rió el mirando las piernas de la muchacha.

-No...no te lo creas...tanto...-dijo nerviosa y apartando la vista de aquellos ojos que eran como témpanos de hielo y la apuñalaban como miles de afiladas dagas.

-¿Nerviosa?-jugó el.

-¡No por dios!-contesto, era mentira, por un momento, su cuerpo se incendio al recordar la ultima vez en la enfermería...-No seas tan cínico.

:Con una sonrisa se aleja todo lo demás...pero no esto....no hay marcha atrás...

Miro a su alrededor, la pequeña calle en la que se hallaban estaba desierta...apartada...solitaria...

-No me mientas Granger...lo veo en tu cara....-murmuro el dando unos pasos.

Ella se quedo desafiante mente quieta, con el rostro fruncido...no debía dejarse intimidar...

-¿No te apartas Granger?-pregunto sorprendido el Slytherin.

-¿Debería?-ya se había acostumbrado a hacer aquella pregunta...

-No...mejor que no.

La empujo fuertemente contra la pared, ella dejo caer la bolsa donde iba su uniforme

Algo se agitaba en el interior de ambos...pasión, tristeza, dulzura...un remolino de sentimientos a los que no podían dar cabida...El la miro fijamente mientras reposaba su musculoso cuerpo sobre ella, bajo su mirada asta sus labios, carnosos apetecibles...más que seguro estaba de que aun no habían probado la lujuria de los besos...deseaba ser el primero...Ella también lo deseaba...se dejo vencer... Y es que ni su mente ni sus hormonas eran tan fuertes como ella pensaba que eran...

E increíblemente, fue ELLA quien alzo sus brazos pasándolos sobre el cuello del rubio con una mirada llena de confusión a lo que su cuerpo hacia, Draco la miro mas que incrédulo, casi asustado de aquel impulso de la Gryffindor. Y ella terminó posando sus temblorosos labios sobre los fríos de el...

Draco los mordisqueo, obligándote a abrir la boca, mezclo su lengua con la de ella, un beso lleno de pasión, que hizo que el estomago de Hermione diese un vuelco, le encantaba...notaba el cuerpo de el, su tibieza, sus anchos brazos rodeándola...

Se apartaron a duras penas, no querían que aquel momento acabase...

-Me as sorprendido Granger...-susurro.

Ella, avergonzada ni contesto ni le miro, pero tampoco retiro sus finos brazos del ancho cuello de Draco.

El la miro, sonrió...jamás había sonreído de aquella manera...ni siquiera el se percato...una sonrisa única, solo para ella...y es que realmente, desde hacia un año y medio, Draco había buscado la forma de llegar a aquel punto con la castaña...pero jamás lo intento, pues el odio que se tenían el uno al otro era mucho mayor que cualquier sentimiento de calidez que pudiese albergar sus corazones...

Pero por fin...por fin su momento había llegado...tal vez ella pudiese disipar la oscuridad de su corazón....una sonrisa bastaría...alguien que le amase de verdad....lo había buscado en tantas otras chicas...pero ninguna le amo...ninguna lloro por el, ninguna le abrazo con calidez en una noche de tormenta en la que el se sintiese morir....

Nadie jamas le había dado su corazón...y tal vez....ella fuese su salvación.....

Los dos últimos años le habían cambiado...ya no tenía las mismas aspiraciones que su padre...pero no tenia salida alguna...temía por ella, una sangre sucia...si llegaba a oídos de su padre...la mataría...no podía dejar que nadie se enterase, pero ¿como?

Tenia clarísimo que no se alejaría de ella...aun se odiaban mutuamente, pero ambos pensaban una cosa...

-¿Por que no intentarlo?-pensaron al mismo tiempo.

Cierto que se odiaban, pero aquello ya era algo que tenían en común. Aunque se les hacia imposible pensar en tener algo...para Hermione seria su primer "novio"...y su mayor enemigo...Para el, lo que siempre había odiado, y odiaba...

Aun así, tal vez no perderían nada...¿o si? de todas formas, querían, deseaban con todas sus fuerzas...pero había un problema la gente...

-Gren...Hermione...-susurro, era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre.

Hizo que el corazón de ella latiese a la mayor velocidad...jamás habría imaginado escuchar su nombre salir de aquellos sensuales labios...

-Que...

-Esto...no te ofendas....pero creo que deberíamos mantenerlo en secreto...

-Yo...pienso lo mismo...-contesto dolida, pero sabia que era lo mejor para ambos...

Hermione se fijo en la ora, solo quedaban 10 minutos para la quedada con el ED no quería soltar los brazos del cuello del rubio...sentía que si los apartaba, jamas volvería a rodera le...la asombraba su forma de pensar...quien iba a decirle años atrás que acabaría abrazada a el...y que ese mismo muchacho la robaría su primer beso...No, no quería, pero debía....

-¿Que ocurre?-pregunto el viendo la cara de preocupación de ella.

-Nada...solo que e quedado en 10 minutos con Harry y Ron...

-¿El cabeza rajada y Weasley el pobretón?-pregunto mientras su semblante se llenaba de odio...y envidia...

Pues ahora que por fin la tenía entre sus brazos, el tampoco quería soltarla, sentía la perdida al igual que la castaña...

-No...

-Vale vale..perdona...

-"Malfoy disculpándose por haber insultado a Harry y Ron...no me lo puedo creer...parece ser que al final no es tan malo como pensábamos..."-pensó mirándole con confusión.

-Bueno...si tienes que irte, vete, ya nos veremos, pero recuerda, no les digas nada...ni a ellos ni a nadie...

-Tranquilo...si Harry y Ron se enteran, intentaran matarte por todos los medios-rió ella.

-Que lo intenten-Contesto el desafiante.

Hermione separo sus brazos lentamente, no le apetecía estar en cualquier otro lugar...pero tenia obligaciones, lo miro un segundo, esperando algo, se agacho a recoger la bolsa con su túnica.

Eso sí, hay que admitir que Hermione se sentía culpable de llegar a esa situación, eran enemigos y tanto a ella como a sus amigos les había hecho daño, pero estaba segura que su padre estaba detrás de aquel carácter.

-¿No puedes ponerte la túnica?-pregunto el arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Que?-pregunto ella confusa.

-No me hace gracia que todos te vean así.-gruño el mirándola de arriba abajo.

-N...no tengo tiempo, no pasa nada, dudo que ninguno se fije en mi-respondió riendo inocentemente.

-Me parece que no vas a resultar tan inteligente como todos pensábamos...

-¡¿Que?!

Le miro una vez mas y comenzó a caminar lentamente, el miro a su espalda, su forma de caminar, el contorno de su cuerpo...como la deseaba...era una mujer maravillosa...se acercó rápidamente y la cogió del brazo fieramente haciendo que Hermione diese un fuerte giro, se asusto y el la beso, ella le abrazo y entrelazo su lengua aterciopelada con la de el.

Nuevamente, quedaron fundidos en un salvaje beso, se separaron, sorrio, la dejaría ir...no se preocuparía, ya era suya...pero no dejaría que nadie la tocase, nadie.. Pues un Slytherin puede ser muy posesivo con lo que el cree de su propiedad...aun que no lo valorase al 100%...

La mañana siguiente, Hermione se encontraba en su amplia cama en el cuarto del premio anual, comenzando un diario que Ginny le había regalado en su ultimo cumpleaños, era la primera vez que escribía uno...

"Aun no me creo lo que a ocurrido...y mucho menos lo que mi cuerpo y mi corazón experimentan, una sensación que asta ahora desconocía, una sensación que me hace temer...temer la perdida, la separación...no a pasado mas que un día...pero, no sé, estoy confusa...:

Mucho tiempo asta ahora caminando sin saber que deseaba darte mi amor, y yo no se por que, ahora tu me vendes el cielo con promesas, y yo te creo. No quiero ser una más...Pero se que lo soy...

Alguien como el no puede amar, no esta hecho para amar...de hecho, lo que hemos gecho, esta prohibido, o debería estarlo, somos enemigos naturales...tal vez eso sea lo que nos atraiga...pero en el fondo de mi corazón aun que sepa que valla a sufrir, existe un sueño, un atísmo de tenue luz que me da esperanza..

:Con una sonrisa se aleja todo lo demás...pero no esto....no hay marcha atrás...rendíos...

Mientras escribía en su diario, una lechuza llego a su ventana picoteando el cristal, llevaba un trozo pequeño de pergamino..era pronto aun..

"Estate en la biblioteca a las 10.30, tenemos que hablar..."

Draco Malfoy

Con el corazón en la mano, la releyó otras dos veces, quedaba ora y media, aun así con los nervios a flor de piel bajo a desayunar, sorprendente mente se encontró con sus dos amigos...los domingos solían dormir asta el medio día...

-Pronto os despertasteis hoy-dijo sorprendida.

-Vamos a jugar un partido contra Ravenclow.-dijo Ron bostezando.

-Si, de entrenamiento, ¿Vendrás a vernos?-pregunto Harry terminando su zumo.

-No, no puedo, tengo que ir a la biblioteca.

-Pero si hoy esta desierta, no esta ni la vieja chocha.-comento el pelirrojo.

-Ya sabes que Hermione suele ir todos los domingos.

-Exacto.

Termino de desayunar acompaño a sus amigos asta el campo de quiddich, eran las diez menos cuarto, aun así se encamino hacia la biblioteca, quería echarle una ojeada a un libro mientras esperaba, entro en silencio, mientras se adelantaba, escucho un ruido, tal vez seria el...Draco sabía perfectamente lo puntual que era, Hermione siempre llegaba a las clases unos 15 o 20 minutos antes de la ora...

Aun tenía muy reciente lo del día anterior...Apretó fuertemente los libros que llevaba en la mano...siguió caminando.

Su corazón se partió en mil pedazos con la imagen que se encontró...Draco estaba sobre una muchacha morena, era Pansy, sin duda, los dos medio desnudos...en pleno acto, dejo caer los pesados libros, empalideció deseo morir en aquel mismo instante...La muchacha, tumbada sobre la mesa, miro enfurecida.

-¡¡¡Maldita sea Sangre-sucia!!!-gritó colérica al haber interrumpido aquel placer con Draco que tanto la gustaba.

El la miro...

-¿Te diviertes Granger?-pregunto apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de Pansy y mirándola un poco de reojo.

Aquella pregunta terminó de destrozarla por dentro, ¿por que demonios tubo que hacerse ilusiones? con un Slytherin...con ¡¡¡Draco Malfoy!!!. Que no era cualquiera... ya se conocían en todo el colegio sus romances, que no eran pocos...

Hermione salió corriendo despavorida, su mayor temor se hizo realidad...la había engañado, engatusado con bonitas palabras...engañada, se encerró en su cuarto que ya no compartía con nadie gracias a haber sido premio anual, por fin tenía su espacio, un rinconcito de soledad en el que nadie la molestara...no quería ver a nadie, no quería hablar con nadie...solo necesitaba la soledad de sus pensamientos, con rostro lloroso, volvió a coger el diario, regalo de Ginny, leyó lo que había escrito la noche anterior...le parecía una sarta de tonterías dignas de una niña de 13 años.

"Todo daría por no mirar atrás, me siento perdida, sola, abandonada...mi mundo se vuelve más oscuro, ahora que pensaba que la tenue luz lo comenzaba a cubrir. Como fui tan estúpida de creer aquellas sucias palabras...? no deseaba mas que utilizarme...y siendo tan reciente ahora que comenzaba a conocer tantas nuevas sensaciones...el, el me engaño, me utilizó...¿tanto me odia? si yo jamás le hice nada a nadie...¿es por mi sangre?. ¿Que tiene de malo tener padres muggles?...no entiendo nada...pero debí suponerlo..con Pansy...el siempre a estado con ella es su amiga...¿como fui capad de creer sus mentiras?¿como fui tan tonta? el premio anual de una de las mejores escuelas...no me lo merezco si caí en una trampa tan tonta...me siento desecha por dentro...me tiemblan las manos mientras escribo esto...no puede ser...¿por que? ¿por que me siento así? jamas...me había llegado a sentir así...no quiero hacer nada mas que llorar...me odio a mi, le odio a el, odio al mundo y odio al destino por haberme deparado tal encontronazo..."

Decidió salir para despejarse, alerta de no encontrarse con nadie, tenia los ojos hinchados y dolidos...paseaba por el vacio pasillo del tercer piso, unas voces llegaron a sus oídos....era Pansy con Draco...

-Esa maldita sangre sucia...

-Tranquila, ya lo terminaremos esta noche en mi cuarto...-rió el de forma maliciosa mientras la besaba.

-Si, suerte que eres premio anual y tienes uno para ti solo, el final de la torre nada mas y nada menos, es enorme.-contestó ella mientras le acariciaba el rubio cabello.

-Si..bueno...si quieres podemos ir ya...-susurro el con ganas.

-Por mi encantada...me revienta que esa sangre sucia también sea premio anual...como la odio...

-Eso es por que es una sabelo-todo, no hace mas que estudiar...no tiene vida ni personalidad...se la...puede engañar con mucha facilidad...-termino en un murmullo que aun así llego asta ella partiendola en dos de nuevo...

Apuñalada nueva mente, corrió fuera, como loca, llego al desierto lago, camino torpemente entre los arboles asta llegar a su "lugar secreto" en el que los pesados y calurosos días de verano se tumbaba dejando que el sol y la suave brisa la acariciasen, nadie mas iba allí, era su santuario, donde poder llorar, quejarse en silencio sin ser descubierta...

Su rostro estaba hinchado, se recostó sobre un árbol, el mismo árbol de siempre, frente a ella, el hermoso e imponente lago se abría como un abanico azulado, le gustaba aquel solitario lugar por que en ocasiones, se podían ver a las fieras y horrendas sirenas jugar en la superficie, lejos de miradas, solo una, la de Hermione y que ellas desconocían.

El día seguía claro, pero a lo lejos, un torrente de oscuras nubes revelaban la tormenta próxima, las miro, le dio igual, aun no quería marcharse de allí, se imaginaba lo que estarían haciendo Draco y Pansy...subiendo asta el final de la torre de Slytherin, cada torre tenía una habitación individual en el "ático" para cada premio anual de las casas, no era de extrañar que Hermione fuera la de Gryffindor..pues era la mas inteligente de todo Howarts...

Estarían subiendo las escaleras lentamente, entre millones de apasionados besos..y mientras, ella lloraría recostada en aquel viejo árbol...no podía desahogarse con nadie, sus únicos amigos, Harry y Ron no podían enterarse, de primeras, la echarían la regañina del año, y la segunda, intentarían matarlo por todos los medios, costase lo que costase, aquel pensamiento la provocó una fina y tímida sonrisa infantil...

Las oscuras y terribles nubes llegaron asta estar sobre ella, la lluvia caía con suavidad, no se movió...mientras el agua resbalaba por su piel delicada, se sentía revivir...como si la pura lluvia la limpiase...dejaba de sentirse sucia...pero aun así, deseaba llorar, llorar con todas su fuerzas, llorar mas de lo que jamás lo hubiese hecho...así, soltó un grito de rabia, odio y frustración, y sus saladas lagrimas se mezclaron con el agua virgen...

Alguien oyó el doloroso grito, y con curiosidad de acerco...se encontró una bella imagen, Hermione estaba totalmente calada, con la cabeza alta, mirando fijamente el oscuro cielo, sus lagrimas resaltaban con claridad...se notaba el peso del dolor que la aplastaba con lentitud...

Se acercó con cautela, no quería asustarla, la miro un par de minutos más y se dio a conocer...

-Si que vas a acabar estando loca ¿eh Granger?-pregunto riendo-Ahora no solo hablas sola si no que gritas.

Ella le miro, con odio y dureza...en aquel momento odiaba a todos los hombres del mundo

-Que quieres...¿Zabini?-preguntó.

-Nada, escuché un grito y me he acercado a ver lo que pasaba...es...¿estas bien?-preguntó con cierto tono de timidez.

-Si...si lo estoy...-contesto bajando la cabeza.

Pues aquella era una de las ultimas personas con las que quería desahogarse..otro Slytherin, no tenia bastante con ellos, y para colmo uno de los mejores amigos de Draco Malfoy....lo que le faltaba por vivir aquel horrible día de principio de otoño...

-Pues no lo parece-agrego el acercándose y sentándose, ella seguía de pies, se dejo vencer por su debilidad y se sentó junto a el.

Las gruesas ramas del árbol les cubrían en cierto modo de la fresca lluvia...miraban el lago, en silencio...pareció que el estuviese allí para que no se sintiese sola...pareció que el quisiese ayudarla...pero no, era un Slytherin una serpiente inmunda...la engañaría...pero no tenia a nadie mas al lado...En silencio unos minutos mas, le miro un sólo segundo,, el no cambio su vista de dirección, con rostro calmado, la ayudo a hablar...ella comenzó a contarle lo ocurrido, incluso lo que había comenzado a sentir hacia el rubio...Blaise Zabini la escuchaba en silencio, realmente aquel moreno era Sly, pero no solía meterse con la gente, se limitaba a observar como Draco, Pansy y el resto del grupo lo hacían por el, aquel pensamiento le dio cierto valor para hablar...

Tras contarle todo, el muchacho la miro con pena, conocía muy bien a su amigo, sabia perfectamente como actuaba, normalmente lo hacia con las mas prepotentes, como Cho Chang, Pansy Parkinsom y chicas como ellas...pero aquella vez se había confundido de persona...el también era sangre sucia, y desde su nacimiento le habían inculcado los valores de los Mortifagos y el señor oscuro...pero su corazón no llegaba a ser tan oscuro como el de Draco. aun así, seguía siéndolo de algún modo...Algo le impulso a rodearla, ella se dejo caer sobre el mojado pecho de el llorando como nunca...se sentía bien, alguien la había escuchado aun que hubiese sido el...aun así, la había dado la razón...pero en ella, algo la tenia alerta, la podía estar engañando...sonaba raro escuchar a Zabini dándole la razón a Granger...y mas aun siendo en contra de su amigo Malfoy....

-Lo ayas dicho en serio o no, gracias por escucharme a sido de gran ayuda...-dijo ella con serenidad.

-¿A que te refieres Granger?-pregunto el molesto-Soy un Slytherin no lo niego, y estoy orgulloso de serlo si, pero no soy como Draco, te entiendo por que a mi me paso algo parecido...-confeso cabizbajo.

Hermione se separo de el, hacia rato que no llovía y que ella había dejado de llorar. Le miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par...¿Que a el le había pasado algo parecido?, ¿quien podía ser tan cínico, prepotente y odioso como Malfoy?-se preguntaba para sus adentros Hermione.

-¿Puedo preguntar...quien fue?-dijo tímidamente.

-Pansy Parkinsom.-contesto.-Estuvimos un tiempo sin hablarnos...pero ya lo arreglamos...siempre e pensado que son tal para cual...-confeso mirando el cielo que comenzaba a despejarse.

-Lo tenia que haber supuesto...son dos...son odiosos...-termino pues no quería ofender al moreno con la frase de "serpientes...."pues al fin y al cabo el también lo era....

La noche caía como un velo sobre ellos, llevaban allí todo el día, ni siquiera habían ido a comer, oras y oras conversando sobre ellos, sus amigos, su pasado y su presente, jamas hubieran imaginado llegar a conocerse tanto, Hermione le consulto cosas que ni siquiera le consultaba a sus mejores amigos, sus hermanos...

-Tal vez deberíamos ir entrando, es tarde y comenzara a hacer frío...-comento Zabini.

-Es cierto, ¡¡¡llevamos todo el día aquí!!!-se dio cuenta repentinamente-¡Harry y Ron me mataran!

-Tienes razón...¡ahora que me doy cuenta ni hemos comido!-rió el estrepitosamente.

-Jajajaj si jajaja es verdad

-Aun que a mi no creo que me digan nada.

-Me parece...que estaban demasiado ocupados...-añadió Hermione cerrando los ojos en un gesto de dolor, luego le miro y sonrió mientras suspiraba.-No me importa si se lo cuentas a...Malfoy, aun así, quiero que sepas que me as ayudado mucho-termino levantándose agradecida de haber sido escuchada.

-Puedes estar tranquila, no tengo por que decirle nada...-contestó el ofendido.

-Gra...gracias...

Se levantaron pesadamente y comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo, el día había finalizado, sus estómagos se quejaban, Hermione ya estaba mas tranquila, jamas se había sentido tan bien, era la primera vez que se desahogaba de aquella manera, siempre había sido sola, que alguien la hubiera mecido en sus brazos mientras la escuchaba fue maravilloso, jamas le estaría mas agradecida a aquel muchacho, incluso aun que la engañase...

Entraron sonriendo, se despidieron ante las miradas de todos, tanto Slythering como Gryffindor...¿desde cuando se sonreían entre si las serpientes y los leones?

Blaise se sentó en su lugar como de costumbre , el rubio le miro con aspereza.

-¿A que juegas Blaise?

-No se a que te refieres-contesto con indiferencia mal disimulada.

-A lo de Granger.

-No te importa.

Era la primera vez que su amigo le trataba así, en la sala común tendría unas palabritas con el...

-Hermione, ¿que hacías con el sucio Zabibi?-pregunto Ron fuera de si

-Nada, hablar.

-¿¿¿Hablar??? hablar con Blaise Zabini, ¿¿¿el amiguete de Draco malfoy???¡vamos Hermione!-grito Harry enfurecido.

-¡Ya basta dejadme!-se enfado la castaña cogiendo su cena y saliendo a toda prisa.

¿Que demonios les importaba a ellos si se hablaba con Zabini?Ella jamas les decía que no hablasen con Cho, Padma Parvati, Lavender, o Angelina....no tenia motivos para decir nada, ellos eran dueños de sus vidas, pero en ocasiones, parecía que querían controlar la de ella...pero no, esta vez no les dejaría, si quería hablar con Zabini lo aria....

Harry y Ron terminaron de cenar y fueron rápidamente a la sala común, querían hablar con Hermione, decirle simplemente que se preocupaban de ella, y que no estaba bien relacionarse con las serpientes...

-Me da igual, ¡si me habla le hablare!-dicto la castaña tajante mente.

-Vale vale...no te diremos nada mas.-dijo Harry serio-pero si te hace algo o lo intenta, nos lo tendrás que decir ¿entendido jovenzuela?-pregunto cariños amente.

-¡Si papa!-rió ella.

Dejando las cosas mas o menos arregladas, se fue al ultimo cuarto de la gigantesca torre, se cambio de ropa y se metió en la tibia cama y comenzó a leer un grueso libro, no para todos las cosas eran tan fáciles...en la torre de Slytherin...

-¿A que juegas Blaise?-pregunto el oxigenado rubio.

-¿De que hablas Draco?

-Lo sabes perfectamente...me refiero a la sangre sucia...

-¡¡¡Eso!!!¿que demonios hacías hablando con ella? y con risitas.-le reprocho Pansy-Encima, ¿donde demonios te as metido todo el día?

-¿Que mas te da lo que haga?-pregunto enfurecido.-Si quiero hablar con Granger, hablo con ella, vosotros sois los menos indicados para decirme nada...y por saber...¿que habéis estado haciendo Vosotros?-pregunto sonriente pues conocía la respuesta perfectamente.

-¿A que viene eso?-pregunto Pansy inocentemente

-¿Que te a contado la sangre sucia?-pregunto el rubio con perspicacia.

-"Todo"-contesto Blaise subiendo hacia su habitación triunfante.

-Sera...-termino murmurando el rubio.

-Tranquilo...

-¡Ahora no tengo ganas Pansy!-grito quitándosela de encima.

-Pues deberías...por que...-no termino la frase pues el rubio le dio un apasionado beso mientras la subía hacia su cuarto.

Subieron las escaleras poco a poco mientras desabrochaban las camisas reglamentarias, Blaise estaba aun despierto, escuchaba todo, le dolía el corazón, pues aun quedaba un pequeño atismo de amor hacia aquella hermosa y malévola morena...pero todas siempre preferían a Draco, ahora tenia la prueba definitiva, Hermione Granger, enemiga del rubio desde hacia añ jamas se había metido con ella...incluso la que todos creían la mujer de hielo había caído en las oscuras redes de Draco Malfoy...el moreno no dejaba de darle vueltas...lo que le esperaba a aquella muchacha... Aun así, se arrepentía de no haber hablado antes con ella, era una buena persona, aun que fuese una sangre-sucia...Seguía teniendo corazón.

-Esa Pansy...-pensaba el moreno recostándose cómodamente en su cama.-Draco y ella son tal para cual...lo que le espera a Granger...seguro que sera peor que lo que yo tuve que aguantar, pobre...

La noche fue tibia, eran las 6 de la mañana cuando Hermione abrió su ventana de par en par...por primera vez en su vida, no le apetecía ir a clase...le tocaba herbología con Slytherin...

A las siete ya estaba en el gran comedor, adormecida y sin ganas, pero desayunando un fresco zumo de calabaza. Aun quedaba una ora para la clase, pero dejando allí a Ron dormido y a Harry intentando desayunar sin mucho éxito, Hermione se encamino hacia el 4 invernadero, allí ya se encontraba la profesora Sprout colocando un montón de plantas, Hermione se dispuso a ayudarla.

-Muchas gracias señorita Granger, siempre tan amable, 5 puntos para Griffindor.

-Muchas gracias profesora.

El tiempo restante, lo pasaron saciando ciertas dudas que tenia la castaña acerca de cierta planta acuática que sonrientela profesora disipo, Comenzaban a llegar los demás estudiantes, Harry y Ron los últimoscomo siempre. Tres Slytherin entraron por la puerta clavando sus miradas en la solitaria Hermione, que paso olímpicamente de Pansy y Draco, Blaise se acerco sonriente, pese a las advertenciasias de sus dos amigos.

-Buenos días Granger.-saludo el cortes mente.

-Hola Zabini.

-Oye, ¿hoy vamos a dar las Tempanus reolis?-pregunto confuso.

-Si, sirven para curar heridas graves, en san mungo las usan mucho.

-Como siempre, la sangre sucia tiene la respuesta.

-Callate Parkinson.

-No deberías hablarle así a tus superiores sabelotodo.-agrego Draco con indiferencia.

-¿Superiores? ¿Vosotros?-pregunto riendo.

Justo cuando el rubio iba a contestar, Harry, Ron y la profesora estaban en clase...


	3. 3 Un rayo de luz en una noche oscura

Hola! Espero que os este gustando, la estoy poniendo rápido ya que esta acabada. Pero disfrutar que son 94 paginas llenas de emocion!

Y ya sabemos tods que los personages pertenecen a Rowling :3

Espero algun Rewie que soy nueva por aqui!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los días pasaban lentamente, la relación de Draco y Pansy se hacia mas firme y la de Blaise y Hermione también...aunque había mucha gente que no lo veía bien...y aun que Harry y Ron estaban entre ellos, la apoyaban a regañadientes, si era su amigo...le aguantarían...

Era principios de noviembre y había pasado mas de mes y medio desde la escena que Hermione se encontró en la biblioteca aquella fogosa y horrorosa mañana de domingo a principios de curso.

-¡LLEGAS TARDE ZABINI!-dijo crispada, pues llevaba 20 minutos esperando.

-¡Perdona me retrasaron!-se disculpo el atento muchacho-Por cierto Herm, ya es ora de que me llames Blaise...

-Es que se me hace raro...aun que seamos amigos...ok, ok perdonaaaa ¡Bla..Blaise!

-Muy bien ya has aprendido algo nuevo-rió el entrando en la biblioteca

Caminaron silenciosos, pues aun que no había nadie, estaban mas que acostumbrados. llegaron a la ultima mesa donde tuvieron aquella conversación el la que Hermione le dió las gracias por llevarla a la enfermería tras el primer acoso del rubio oxigenado, en el que salio corriendo y resbalo...

Tras un rato estudiando, algo le seguía rondando la cabeza a Hermione, era el día de preguntarlo, ya había suficiente confianza...

-Bla..Blaise...

-¿Si?-pregunto el mirándola con curiosidad.

-Quería...preguntarte una cosa...es que me quedé con la curiosidad...

-Dime...

-Lo de Pansy...me gustaría saber lo que paso...si no es mucha molestia...-termino tímidamente.

-No tranquila...veras..."Yo desde segundo estaba...bueno se podría decir que enamorado, ciego sin duda...por fin el año pasado, le dije lo que sentía aun sabiendo que ella siempre había estado detrás de Draco "Detrás" no enamorada...dudo que tenga corazón para enamorarse...pero bueno...Ella me acepto, jamás había sido tan feliz, durante un tiempo todo fue maravilloso, pero no todo es así...todo comenzó a volverse oscuro...ella pasaba de mi, no me hacia caso...y termine pasando por algo parecido a lo tuyo, pero peor...la encontré un día con un Ravenclow besándose, me dijo que no era nada importante que solo me quería a mi...yo fui tonto y la perdone...así fui enterándome y des cubriéndola cada vez con un chico distinto...pero la ultima vez que lo hizo...fue la peor...estaba con Draco mi mejor amigo...mi hermano...y aun que me negué a seguir la relación, los perdone a ambos..."-relato con una gran tristeza que hizo desprender dos pequeñas lagrimas a la castaña.

-Lo..lo siento...-se disculpo la castaña dolida...

Y ella se quejaba...Blaise lo había pasado mil veces peor...la chica que quería, a la que tantas veces había perdonado sus infidelidades, y su mejor amigo...su hermano...ella solo se podía imaginar aquella situación con Ginny...su mejor amiga...no, aquello no se podía imaginar, era demasiado doloroso, había que vivírlo...y pensar en aquel lluvioso día en el que le conoció realmente, donde la escucho sus lamentaciones....si lo habría sabido...Ahora le compadecía, y mas segura estaba de que era un buen muchacho...

-O, ya me tengo que ir Hermione, ¿Te quedas?-dijo Blaise fijándose en la ora.

-Si, tengo que terminar el trabajo de transformaciones.

-Vale, ¡Pues nos vemos en la cena!-se despidió con una amplia sonrisa mientras recojía todas sus cosas.

Anochecía rápidamente, y aun que eran todavía las 7, ya había anochecido, aquello era lo que a Hermione no le gustaba del invierno...tenia menos oras de luz, menos oras de estudio y de diversión.

Una media ora después de haberse ido Blaise, comenzó a recoger las cosas para ponerse camino hacia el gran comedor, donde se encontraban sus amigos esperándola. Como siempre en aquellas oras, los corredores se encontraban vacíos, fríos y oscuros. Caminaba sumida en sus mas profundos pensamientos cuando noto que alguien la cogía de la muñeca y la estampaba contra la pared...

-¿A que juegas Granger?-pregunto una fría y furiosa voz.

-¡Malfoy!-espeto al ver la cara del muchacho que la miraba fijamente.-¿Aque te refieres?-pregunto ella manteniendo su cordura.

Y es que desde la ultima vez, en aquel fatídico día, no habían vuelto a estar a solas, en parte gracias a Blaise y en otra gracias a Harry y a Ron que aun desconocían toda aquella historia...

-Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero Granger...¿Que estas, intentando vengarte?

-¿QUE?-grito ella

-Si, haciéndote amiguita de Blaise, ya te habrás dado cuenta que el no es como la mayoría de los Slytherin...por desgracia..-termino con un tono fúnebre.

Pues Blaise era su amigo de la infancia igual que Pansy..el único en el que realmente confiaba...

-Esto no es ninguna estrategia Malfoy, ¡yo a diferencia de ti no hago esas cosas!-espeto enfurecida.

-¿A no? ¿Entonces resulta que te as enamorado de el?-pregunto con malízia.

Aquello se le clavo como un puñal...pues ella aun tenia un fuerte sentimiento hacia el rubio...sabia que era tonta, pero como ella misma decía, no es ella la que elige, ni su mente, es el corazón, y aun que lo desee, no puede hacer nada, el daño ya esta hecho...

-Nos llevamos bien, el me ayudo...

-¿Te ayudo?.Oh ya entiendo, aquel día cuando nos viste en la biblioteca te quedaste con ganas y el sacio tu sucio apetito...-susurro en su oído riendo.

-¡Estas enfermo!-contesto aterrada por las palabras.

-Y dime Granger...¿que hacéis en la biblioteca? ¿cosas sucias?-pregunto en un susurro mientras acariciaba la pierna provocando que sus ojos se cristalizaran.

Pues los recuerdos la invadían...una parte de su corazón, no quería negar aquellas caricias, pero la parte rota si, aquella destrozada parte le odiaba le maldecía...pero seguía deseándole...Para su suerte, su nuevo salvador llego haciendo que el rubio se apartara...

-Ya basta Draco...te estas pasando...-dijo con voz pesada mirando el suelo.

-Tienes suerte....tu "novio" a llegado Granger...-dijo en un suspiro, y luego se acerco a su oído para que solo ella le escuchase...-La próxima vez no te libraras...seguiremos donde lo dejamos...es una pena que llegaras antes a la biblioteca, por que lo que viste, es exactamente lo que pensaba hacer contigo...-termino con una horrenda sonrisa y se marcho dejándola pálida, dolida y apuñalada nuevamente...

Blaise se acerco a ella, estaba pálida, se la veía débil...herida como un pequeño animalito, maldijo, no podía hacer nada...mas que abrazarla, abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas...

-Dime que estas bien Herm...-dijo acariciando con una suave mano su lacio cabello castaño.

-¿Por que?. ¿PORQUE DEMONIOS LO HACE?-grito derramando lagrimas sobre el pecho de el.

-Es así...no creo que jamas cambie...-se apeno el moreno abrazándola mas fuertemente.

-Pero...pero...yo jamas le e hecho nada...yo asta hoy solo me e defendido de sus ataques, jamas e sido yo la primera..lo sabes, ¡¡¡dime que lo sabes!!!-pidió llena de desesperación.

-Lo se...lo se...

-El comenzó todo en Hogsmeade aquel día...¿que demonios iba a hacer yo? me sentía...fue mi primer beso..y eso marca mucho a una chica...me engaño....me vendió el cielo con sus falsas promesas...-se desahogó.

-Tranquila...yo estoy aquí Hermione...no dejare que pase nada....no te dejare sola mas que cuando estés con Potter y Weasley ¿vale?-pregunto con dulzura.-Entiende que no puedo hacer mas....lo siento mucho...

-Tu ya as hecho mucho por mi...Blaise...-dijo abrazando al moreno fuertemente.

Alguien se encontraba cerca, había presenciado absolutamente todo...desde el momento que Draco agarro a Hermione...se quedo estupefacto...aquella muchacha a la que tanto amaba...aquella muchacha que se había vuelto su vida, su luz y su motivo para seguir viviendo la vida a tope...¿por que no se lo había contado? se preguntaba con tristeza...¿acaso no confiaba en el? acaso no...se sentía morir por dentro...ella pasando un momento tan duro por culpa de Malfoy y no podía ayudarla el único que podía era ese maldito Zabini...otra sucia serpiente de Slytherin...con ojos cristalinos, el muchacho comenzó a caminar lleno de rabia impotencia y dolor hacia su sala común.

Un rato mas tarde, cuando Hermione recobro la calma, Blaise la acompaño asta el retrato de la dama gorda y se despidió de ella con su torpe sonrisa, Hermione se lo agradeció y le abrazo nuevamente. Entro en la sala común, aun con cuerpo tembloroso pero un poco mas relajado que momentos atrás...no tenia ganas de cenar, solo quería meterse en su enorme cama, en su cuarto, sola...pensar...

-Sigo preguntándome que demonios e hecho yo para merecer esto....

Por suerte y desgracia, ya era viernes, tenia todo el fin de semana, parecía que iba a hacer buen tiempo, y quería aprovecharlo, pues a partir de aquel día, las tormentas y las nevadas, serian continuas, y la vida pronto comenzaría a ser un horror....los tiempos difíciles volvían a arreciar en el mundo mágico para desgracia de todos..

Se reunió con Harry y Ron en el gran comedor, se fijo en la mesa de Slytherin, Draco y Blaise hablaban sobre algo, estaban serios y pálidos...solo esperaba que no se tratase de su persona...ya tenia bastantes problemas como para sentirse culpable de la separación de dos amigos de la infancia aun que aun así, pensaba que Blaise se merecía mucho mas que aquel "amigo", pero nada podía hacer ella de momento mas que apoyarle y estar allí cuando la necesitaba al igual que el estaba siempre en los peores momentos...

En ocasiones, miraba a Harry y a Ron, un fuerte impulso le hacia estar apunto de decirles todo...odiaba ocultarles cosas, ademas ella no mentía nada bien...si comenzaban a sospechar aun que fuese un poco, no podría mentirles, se conocían demasiado bien entre ellos...

Para colmo..la gota que colmo el baso...aquel día en la cena...Dumbeldore les dijo lo que pasaría en navidades....Lo que aria que la gran mayoría de los estudiantes se quedasen allí a pasar las vacaciones...

-Queridos alumnos, este año en navidades, recordaremos el baile del torneo de los tres magos-un fuerte murmullo se alzo haciendo que el viejo director riese.-No sera como en de aquel año, esta vez no tendréis que apuraros es buscar pareja.-varios alumnos en su mayoría masculinos suspiraron aliviados.-Sera un baile de mascaras..-termino sonriente esperando la reacción.

-"De que va todo esto?"-se pregunto Hermione estupefacta, analizo la situación-"Nadie sabrá quien es quien!"-concluyo ausente a todo lo que Harry y Ron decían emocionados.

El resto de la cena, transcurrió bastante agitado, los murmullos eran interminables, las sonrisas picaras abundaban en su gran mayoría los rostros de los alumnos...La emoción era completa, se preguntaban como seria aquel baile de mascaras...solo quedaba un mes escaso para averiguarlo...

-¡Ya tengo ganas de que sea ese baile de mascaras!-decía Lavender Brown emocionada.

-¡¡¡Yo también!!!-contesto Parvati Patil, su mejor amiga.

-Tendréis que esperar chicas-rió Hermione.

Y aun que no lo demostrase, ella también se moría de ganas de ir a aquel siniestro baile de mascaras...puede que allí conociese a alguien que la hiciese olvidar al rubio Malfoy...aquello la subió la moral de tal manera, que su sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro, pese a los insultos de Draco y Pansy...

Aun así, siempre estaba acompañada de Harry, Ron y Ginny o bien de Balise Zabini...así que de aquella manera, también se sentía protegida contra el aviso de Malfoy...

Por fin, la castaña salia de aquel agujero negro que la había absorbido...que la comía poco a poco por dentro, que la destrozaba...comenzaba a recuperarse de aquel, su primer amor...

-"Cada mañana que despierto, me parece escuchar nuevos latidos de mi corazón, renovados con nuevas fuerzas, reconstruido con mucho cuidado para no volver a cometer el mismo error de nuevo...Quiero volar, ser libre, disfrutar de mi vida...en estos tiempos terribles debo aprovechar cada momento con mis mejores amigos...quien sabe lo que el futuro nos espera, quien sabe lo que el destino nos aguarda..."

Cerró el diario un poco mas desahogada y se tumbo en su caliente cama, volvía a pensar en aquel baile....como una adolescente Muggle, se imaginaba un príncipe azul..como en el cuento de la cenicienta o la bella durmiente...aquellos cuentos con los que tanto había soñado en su mas pura infancia...un príncipe que la amase mas que nadie, dulce, amoroso, tierno...no como Malfoy.

Pero algo llego a su mente de forma fugaz...un príncipe del que desconocería el rostro..tanto el como ella...sonrio, si que podría parecer un cuento...Su cuento de Hadas...

Mientras el sueño la vencía, se imagino al detalle el baile, los trajes...y aquel muchacho que podría estar apunto de salvar su corazón con una nueva conquista. ¿De que casa seria?-se preguntaba Hermione. Ravenclow llego a su mente con rapidez...una mente inteligente...un estudioso como ella...aquello seria maravilloso...

Morfeo la atrapo como un pequeño pajarillo llevándola a su mundo..allí le mostró el baile, lo que ella quería vivir...una noche mágica oscura, un montón de alumnos cubiertos por negras y finas mascaras. Las de las muchachas adornadas con suaves plumas negras también, y las de los muchachos, con adornos rojos e hilo dorado...Los vestidos femeninos, sencillos y negros y ellos, caballerosamente vestían una tínica elegante, seria y muy fina...La música sonaba con delicadeza, un muchacho se acerco a ella, le tendió su mano con una tierna sonrisa, ella incluso estando dormida, noto como su corazón latía a ritmo mas acelerado. Ella aceptaba aquella cálida mano y se dirigían juntos al centro de la sala.

Hermione se sentía especial, se sentía alguien...solo le dio pena el hecho de que solo hubiese sido un sueño...

¿Pero quien sabe?, Tal vez se cumpliera...


	4. 4 Las pistas de Solembum

Holaaa! Espero que os este gustando :/ Dado que este es el primer Dramione que e escrito...

Y ya que lo tengo completo, me estoy animando a empezar otro que colgare una vez este este finalizado .

**Disclaimer: **Todos sabemos que todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling

4 "LAS PISTAS DE SOLEMBUM"

El ultimo día de clases antes de las vacaciones de navidad pasaba con lentitud para todos menos para Hermione, que se encontraba en su clase favorita, Runas antiguas...aun que tras la advertencia de que alguien al que amaba como a un hermano moriría, ya no estaba tan segura de que aquella clase la causase una gran alegría...

Dos oras seguidas junto a la extraña y cínica profesora Angela y su ya extinto gato Solembum.

Hermione ya comprendía a la perfección cada runa de aquel año, y eso que aun no había terminado el segundo trimestre. Aquella alumna era la favorita tanto de McGonagall, como de la pelirroja Angela.

Por fin, el timbre que daba paso a casi tres semanas de vacaciones sonó dejandoles libres,

Hermione se acerco al viejo y enorme escritorio de Angela para hacerle una pregunta acerca de algo que no tenia totalmente claro, y cuando la profesora la sacio, Su gato pareció despertar perezosamente de su siesta, siesta que hacia siempre durante la clase.

-Toma tus decisiones con sumo cuidado.-dijo lleno de tranquilidad mientras se desperezaba.-Aprovecha cada momento tanto como puedas, si no lo haces, te aseguro que acabaras arrepintiéndote en un tiempo.-continuó cambiando de posición, sentándose un poco mas cerca de la estupefacta Hermione.

-Si que tienes suerte Granger, es la primera vez que da dos avisos a una misma persona, aparte de Mi y de Dumbeldore claro...-aviso Angela sonriente.

-Que tus ojos no lo vean, no significa que no exista...Cuando tengas una preocupación, o una duda, estés herida o preocupada, llega asta el fondo del asunto, puede que te encuentres con las respuestas que menos te esperabas...Y si, el baile de mascaras te sera inolvidable, no puedo decirte si para bien o para mal...-termino dando un enorme salto y saliendo con aquel paso galante y simpático hacia el despacho de su "amiga" Angela

Hermione salio de la clase pensativa en las palabras de aquel gato tan especial...¿A que demonios se refería con aquella palabrería? no entendió casi nada, lo único que le quedo claro, fue que el baile de mascaras seria un día inolvidable, y aquello era exactamente lo que ella quería...(pero inolvidable tenia dos caras, una buena y otra mala) Hermione no podía mas que apostar por la buena, no había mas remedio...

En su camino por el corredor, se encontró con Blaise, que al verla tan pensativa se preocupo de saber que Draco no la hubiese echo nada.

-No, que va...acabo de salir de runas antiguas...-contó.-Pero es que el gato me a dicho...

Y Hermione comenzó a contarle todo el dialogo, exactamente como el gato lo había redactado.

-¡Menuda mente la tuya!-rió el moreno-¡No se te escapa nada!

-¡Calla!

Caminaron juntos asta el gran comedor, adornado ya con el gran árbol y las gigantescas guirnaldas que parecían hermosas boas de alegres colores.

El director dio unas palabras para dar la bien venida a las vacaciones de navidad, recordó que el día 24 por la noche seria el baile de mascaras, quedaba una semana y media aproximadamente. de nuevo, altos murmullos alcanzaron el techo hechizado del comedor, la emoción les embriagaba por completo, aquella seria una experiencia única, y todos lo sabían, una manera de que un Sly y un Rav por ejemplo pudiesen disfrutar de una velada hermosa, sin perjuicios, sin guerras entre las casas, una noche sin precedentes.

Aquella noche en la sala común de Gryffindor estaban todos reunidos hablando sobre como seria el baile, sin duda había causado mucha mas expectación de lo esperado.

-¿Que te pasa, Draco?-pregunto la morena desnuda, tumbada entre las suaves mantas de seda.

-Nada, estoy como siempre.-contesto el mirando el oscuro techo.

-Eso no es cierto...últimamente no eres tan salvaje...-murmuro ella en el oído de el, intentando que alguna emoción sexual se encendiese en el.

-Ya, bueno....es que ya me aburre.

-¿YO?-pregunto ella ofendida.

-Todo...-contesto levantándose y vistiéndose con pereza.

-Ya...ya se yo...-susurro ella con malicia saliendo de la estancia.

Mientras en la sala común de Gryffindor, seguían sus míticas celebraciones, a cada sorpresa o acontecimiento, los leones aprovechaban para hacer una fiesta privada en la salíta de colores amarillos y escarlatas.

-¿Donde vas Herm?-pregunto una sonriente pelirroja.

-A la cama, tengo sueño...-respondió la castaña bostezando.

Esperaba repetir el sueño de la noche anterior, deseaba que Morfeo la transportase de nuevo a aquel mundo de en sueño, un mundo fantástico en lo que todo lo que su corazón deseaba era realidad...no como en su día a día...

Se tumbo con torpeza, estaba cansada, Fred y George habían venido de "visita" secreta sin que ninguno se sus antiguos profesores se diese cuenta, si que tenían ideas aquellos muchachos, Hermione siempre se preguntaba como planeaban todo y lo llevaban a cabo sin que nadie se diese cuenta, nadie excepto Dumbeldore que aunque no dijese nada, estaba al tanto de todo lo que ocurría en aquel su castillo.

Y nueva mente, Hermione fue transportada hacia el mundo de Morfeo, de nuevo, se veía maravillosa en medio de la elegante pista de baile, y nuevamente aquel dulce muchacho enmascarado la sonreia con mayor dulzura que nadie...

Por la mañana, la muchacha pensó que comenzaba a estar obsesionada con la esperada velada...luego recapacito, se regaño a si misma...no era obsesión, ni deseo ni nada por el estilo....

Era su corazón que pedía a gritos que alguien curara sus aun abiertas heridas, aun que algo mas pequeñas y menos dolorosas...

Se encontró con Ron y Harry en la sala, esperándola y con una cara que daba terror.

-¿A que ora os fuisteis a dormir?-pregunto ella conteniendo una fuerte risotada.

-Ay...aaaaaaaa-bostezo Ron-Hemos dormido un par de oras.

-si...si...Oye herm, ¿Hoy bajamos juntos a Hogsmeade?-decia Harry pero a una visible estatua que coronaba la entrada.

-Harry, por dios, estoy aquí...-aviso ella avergonzada por su amigo.

-Anda...¿y ella quien es?-pregunto Harry señalando a la estatua.

Bajaron con pereza, por primera vez, el trío estaría en Hogsmeade con un Slytherin, pero de forma pacifica, Hermione les pidió el favor, y ellos a regañadientes no tuvieron otra que aceptar la compañía de Blaise Zabini, que aunque le soportaban, seguía siendo para ellos un enemigo, solo pensaban en que quería algo de su Herm, y ello les molestaba, pero mejor que estuviesen juntos antes que dejarle asolas con su amiga, Su mejor amiga..

Encontraron al Sly rezagado en la entrada, también con mala cara, pues el también había dormido poco, pero por motivos mucho mas distintos a los de los Gry.

-¡Blaise!estamos aquí-aviso Herm levantando la mano entre otros tantos alumnos que hablaban nerviosamente de lo que Dumbeldore les había avisado en el desalluno...

-"No hace falta que en la visita a Hogsmeade de hoy busquéis traje, os lo proporcionara la escuela, sera casi iguales, las mascaras también, gracias a ellos, absolutamente nadie sabrá quien es quien, ni amigos ni nadie...-rió el director divertido-Podréis conocer a gente de otras casas por lo que realmente son, sin barreras, sin rivalidades y sin peleas.

Aquello subió mas los ánimos y emociones del alumnado, estaban deseosos de que el día llegase.

Bajo con los tres chicos a Hogsmeade, ellos comenzaron a hablar de Quiddich, Hermione estaba contenta de ver como reían y discutían que equipo seria el mejor del mundo, pues aquellos tres eran sus mejores amigos, Blaise se había colado de manera elegante y vistosa, pero se lo había merecido con creces.

Como en todas las visitas a Hogsmeade, la llevaron a la tienda especializada en Quiddich. También Hermione les izo entrar en una vieja y gigantesca librería, para descansar y tomar algo, prefirieron Cabeza de Puerco, mucho mas discreta para el extraño grupo, por allí, pocos alumnos pasaban, y no querían verse sometidos a los cuchichéos y murmullos dirigidos al grupo.

Mientras bebían, charlaron de todo un poco, pero como era normal, el tema estrella fue el baile.

-Pues a mi no me hace gracia no saber con quien bailas...-opino Ron frunciendo el entrecejo.-y si...¿acabo bailando con Pansy Parkinson?

Todos rieron con la pregunta de Ron, que seguía asustado con aquel horrible pensamiento, cualquiera menos ella, deseaba para sus adentros.

Pero tendría que esperar unos días para descubrir con quien bailaría, tanto el como el resto del grupo.

Siguieron bebiendo un rato mas, hacia las 5, salieron un rato, andaban cerca de la mansión de los gritos, cuando comenzaron a lanzarse bolas de nieve unos a otros, pocos momentos así de divertidos volverían a tener todos juntos...

-¡¡Hay!!Herm me as metido nieve en el oído!!!-se quejo Ron riendo.

-Lo sientoooooo ¡¡¡¡HAY!!!!-una bola le estallo en la espalda.-¡¡¡BLAISEEEEEE AHORA VERAS!!!-grito haciendo otra y tirandosela sin mucho éxito.

Pasaron toda la tarde con aquella diversión, cuando la noche comenzó a cubrir el cielo, decidieron que ya era ora de volver al castillo, estaban empapados y helados a causa de la nieve, pero habían pasado uno de los mejores días de su vida, ajenos a lo que fuera de las gruesas paredes de su hogar ocurría...El mundo mágico se revolvía, la guerra se acercaba, Voldemort unía nuevos seguidores a sus filas, cada día que pasaba se hacia mas y mas fuerte, el terror comenzaba a sembrar los corazones de las buenas personas. La semilla del mal florecía a gran velocidad...

-¡Ron, comes demasiado!-dijo Hermione ya en el gran comedor.

-Herm, e gastado muchas energías, tengo que alimentarme.

-Así solo vas a conseguir convertirte en una bola hermanito-rió Ginny uniéndose a ellos.

-Por lo menos...yo no ESTOY A DIETA.

-Ya vale Ron...-dijo Hermione cansada.-llevas meses así, dejame si YO quiero cuidarme.

-¡Pero si te as quedado en los huesos!-la riño el mirándola de arriba a abajo.

-¿Tu estas tonto?-pregunto ella riendo enérgicamente.

-Ron...tampoco es para tanto.-agrego Harry.

-Necesitáis gafas, pues bueno, ¡ya como yo por ti!-termino metiéndose un gran trozo de carne en la boca.

-¿Haveis visto a Weasley?-pregunto una morena en la mesa de Slytherin.

-Si, come como un cerdo.-contesto el rubio riendo.

-Son lo peor...

-¿No podemos tener una cena tranquila?-pregunto el moreno Zabini.

-Ay es verdad que no me acordaba que te as hecho su amiguito...-reprocho Pansy.

-No te confundas, yo solo considero amiga a..

-Si, a Granger...no hace falta que lo digas...todo el colegio lo sabe-espetó con una extraña mueca Draco.

-Te tienen como un traidor...-dijo como si no pasase nada Pansy.

-¿Que Zabini, te as divertido jugando esta tarde con la inutil de la sangre sucia?-pregunto otro Sly-eres un rastrero...

-Callate Hopkins ¡o te las veras con migo!-aviso Draco

-Tarnquilo Malfoy...-dijo lléndose el muchacho.

Blaise miro a su amigo con una torpe sonrisa, aunque Draco se lo echase en cara, no dejaba que nadie mas lo hiciese, y aun que fuese una persona aparentemente fría y casi sin corazón, era su amigo, su mejor amigo.

-No me des las gracias, ¡lo que a dicho es cierto!-dijo haciéndose el duro-aun así, el único que te lo puede hechar en cara, soy yo.

-Vale...-murmuro feliz el moreno mientras atacaba su plato.

Todo el castillo y sus alrededores estaban cubiertos por una hermosa capa de nieve blanca, virgen y pura, unos jugaban con ella, otros preferían quedarse en sus salitas, contemplando el crepitar del fuego mientras comían dulces y hablaban acerca de todos los temas, y un pequeño grupo, aprovechaba para patinar en el gigante lago.

-¡¡¡Mira Herm!!!-gritaba Ron intentando dar una vuelta y cayendo sin demasiado éxito.

-Jajaja, ¡¡¡que mal patinador eres Ronald!!!

--¡¡¡Herm!!!quita de ahi quitaaa-gritaba Harry sin poder parar y yendo directo hacia la castaña

-¡¡¡NO HARRY PARA PARA!!!-pedía moviendo los brazos hacia todos lados.

Demasiado tarde, el moreno choco llevándosela por delante y cayendo ambos sobre Ron. Que se quejaba espatarrado en el frío hielo.

Aquella escena era vista por varios curiosos, unos de ellos los Slytherin, allí; Pansy, Blaise y Draco contemplaban.

-Mira que son insignificantes..-opino Pansy cruzando sus brazos.

-Bueno, por lo menos lo pasan bien...-agrego Blaise.

-Que pasa, ¿que te han entrado ganas de ir a hacer el idiota con ellos?-pregunta Draco con su típica mueca.

-No me estoy refiriendo a eso Draco, simplemente digo que lo pasan bien, nosotros no hacemos mas que lo de siempre, por una vez podríamos cambiar...-opino con pena.

Draco le miro, luego suspiro.-Esta bien, vallamos a patinar nosotros también.

-¿A patinar o a molestarles?-pregunto Blaise con dureza en su masculina voz.

-Uf...a patinar...pero no te prometo nada...-aviso.

Pansy no agrego nada, aria lo que Draco dijese, de aquella manera, cogieron los patines y se acercaron al lago, Harry, Ron y Hermione les miraron con cansancio, aun así no se irían, ellos habían llegado antes, y el lago era suficientemente grande para ambos grupos.

-¿No se cansan siguiéndonos a todos lados?-pregunto Ron levantándose.

-Eso mismo digo yo, son un incordio...-opino Harry.

-Ya vale chicos, dejad las cosas tal cual, si ellos no hacen nada, nosotros tampoco.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que no aran nada?

Los Sly comenzaron también a patinar, no se les daba demasiado bien, pero increibleménte, aquello hizo arrancar varias risotadas de sus adentros, Hermione miraba a Draco, parecía un niño...un niño que jamas había disfrutado de su infancia, un niño que reía por primera vez, aquello se clavo en su corazón como una daga acusadora, avisando que no debía pensar así, que debía olvidarle...luego estaba Pansy, persiguiéndole todo el rato. Cada vez que miraba a la morena Sly, la misma imagen la ofuscaba...la de la biblioteca que tan grabada había quedado en su perspicada mente, como una espina en su corazón.

Patinaba con suavidad, absorta en sus pensamientos, mirando las escenas de Draco y Pansy...lo bien que lo pasaban ambos, por un momento imagino que fuese ella y no la morena Sly...una triste sonrisa asomo...alguien choco contra ella causando su caída.

-¡¡¡Hermione!!!Perdona no te vi-dijo Blaise ofreciendo su mano para ayudarla.

-No pasa nada, no me e lastimado.-contesto ella sonriendo.

-Patinemos juntos ¿Vale?-pregunto esperanzado.

-¡Vale!

Comenzaron a dar vueltas juntos, cogidos de la mano, cuatro miradas, de sus amigos, no paraban de mirar cada movimiento al milímetro...

-¿Que demonios hace dándole la mano a esa maldita sangre-sucia?-pregunto Pansy por lo bajo a su compañero.

-¿Que pasa, que ahora si tienes celos?-salto de pronto el rubio mirándola con dureza, pero con una una media sonrisa llena de acusación.

-¡De eso nada!-expetó ella con su mítica mueca.

-Me pone de los nervios-le decía mientras tanto Ron a Harry

-Y a mi pero no podemos hacer nada asta que Zabini no meta la pata...aun así...uf...-Harry suspiro-Creo que es un buen tío.

-...-Ron se limito a echarle una mirada acusadora por lo que acababa de decir su mejor amigo.

-No me mires así Ron, ya se que es un Slytherin, pero es lo que pienso, alucino incluso yo...

Un rato después, Pansy ya estaba cansada de ver como su amigo y la "sangre-sucia" patinaban juntos, la noche cayo con suavidad, el cielo despejado, dejaba ver las pequeñas y hermosas estrellas brillantes, las constelaciones quedaban iluminadas en el firmamento nocturno, los seis miraban, deseosos, pidiendo algo que nadie mas podía otorgarles, un deseo intimo, que solo su alma conocía.

-Que hermoso..-dijo Hermione.

-Demasiado...-contesto Blaise.

Por una vez en 7 largos años, los Slytherins y los Gryffindors no discutían mientras sonreían mirando las estrellas en el congelado lago, por una vez, no les incomodaba estar de aquella manera, juntos sonriendo para sus adentros mientras pedían algo, algo que solo las estrellas sabrían...

-Creo que deberíamos entrar ya, comienza a hacer frío...-se percato Hermione.

-Tienes razón...ya es muy tarde, nos hemos quedado sin cenar.-rió Blaise.

-Vamos...-se limito a decir Draco a sus amigos.

-¡Adiós!-se despidió el moreno.

-¿Vamos a sala sala común?-pregunto Harry frotándose las frías manos.

-¡¡Si!!pero tengo un hambre...

-Ron, ¿cuando no tienes hambre?

-¡¡¡Ya callate Herm!!

Caminaron deprisa hacia la sala de Gryffindor, en cuento llegaron, se cambiaron de ropa y se acurrucaron los tres ante el fuego, el crepitar y el olor les relajaban, allí no estaban ya mas que ellos...Ninguno hablaba, solo contemplaban.

Casi una ora después, Hermione decidió irse a su cuarto dejando a sus amigos allí...

-¿Cuando piensas decírselo?

-¿Que te parece el día que ella sienta lo mismo? Osea nunca...

-Pero...devería saberlo, tiene todo el derecho...

-Tu no sabes lo que hay escondido...yo lo vi...

-¿El que?

-Uf...¿como explicartelo?

-Simplemente cuéntamelo...

-Bien, pero debes jurar que no saldrá de aquí, esto no lo sabe nadie, y comprendo que Hermione no nos aya dicho nada por que abría sido malo para nosotros...

-¡¡Deja de dar rodeos!!

-A Herm...le gusta Malfoy...

-¿QUE? no eso no puede ser, después de siete años...

-¡Lo se!p Pero lo vi con mis propios ojos amigo...Y creo que a Zabini le gusta nuestra Herm...

-Osea que tenemos un lío amoroso...que no es normal...Pero como se le ocurre a Herm enamorarse de semejante...co...cosa!

-Algo debió de pasar en la salida a Hogsmeade de aquel día...pero no dijeron nada...es....dios...cada día le odio mas!!


	5. 5 El baile de navidad P1

BAILE DE NAVIDAD P.1

El viernes amaneció despejado, aquel día seria el baile de navidad.

Hermione estaba en su cuarto, nerviosa, con el estomago revuelto, no quiso bajar a desayunar...pronto llegaria la profesora Mcgonagall con los trajes y las mascaras...La mañana se le hacia eterna, estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera pudo abrir uno de sus gruesos libros, recordaba el baile de cuarto año, en el que fue pareja de Victor Krum, una extraña relación...pero era un buen muchacho con difícilil temperamento pero bueno.

-¿Herm no baja a desayunar?-pregunto Ginny sentándose junto a su hermano.

-No, dice que no tiene hambre...-contesto Harry peleándose con el bacon.

-Jajaja-Ginny.-lo que pasa es que tiene los nervios a flor de piel...es como decirlo...como un libro.-explico divertida.

Todas las chicas andaban como locas esperando su traje para poder comenzar a elegir su peinado y el maquillage

-¡¡¡Herm!!!-grito Ginny al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto ella cansada por la espera

-A llegado McGonaggall...

La puerta se habrió de golpe, Hermione bajo rápidamente mientras Ginny reía estrepitosamente, menudo temperamento tenia su amiga.

-Bien, creo que ya estamos todos, a continuación os daré los trajes, bajareis de uno en uno para que nadie sepa quien es quien, y yo me encargare de vigilar, ¿entendido? por orden, yo diré quien va primer o si nos quedamos aquí, le veremos bajar, así que iremos a un cuarto, e iré diciendo los nombres para que podaás ir a vestiros, mientras, ir preparandoos, que las chicas nos conocemos-termino tiernaménte con una sonrisa de complicidad.

De aquella manera pasaron la tarde, los chicos aburridos mientras las chicas no hacían mas que dar vueltas por todos lados preguntando si su peinado estaba bien. McGongall no se preocupo por que se reconocieran por los peinados, se lo estaban cambiando tantas veces, que en ese mismo momento ninguno sabia ya quien era quien.

Por suerte para Hermione, al ser premio anual, tenia su cuarto solo para ella, se peinaba con tranquilidad, pero incluso asta allí llegaban los gritos histéricos de sus compañeras, que la arrancaban una hermosa sonrisa.

Un par de oras después, alguien toco su puerta y paso con una sonrisa dibujada en sus finos labios, era la profesora McGonagall, le traía su tan ansiado y esperado traje, lo dejo sobre la cama con sumo cuidado.

-Vallase preparando con tranquilidad señorita Granger, cuando sea su momento, vendré a avisárla para que baje.

-Si profesora.-dijo esperando que se fuese para poder ver su traje...

Abrió la cremallera con sumo cuidado agarro la percha y lo saco con delicadeza...¡¡¡si que era hermoso!!!

Totalmente negro como los demás con pedrería dorada...si que se parecía al de su sueño...¿aquello querría decir algo?

El cuerpo era en corsé, totalmente pegado a su piel, con un profundo escote que dejaría ver el comienzo de sus senos perfectos, de falda larga y una abertura con volantes en la pierna derecha, con mangas largas y anchas hacia el final, se lo probo sin pensárselo ni un momento, le quedaba como un guante....no se reconocía ni a si misma...hora se daba cuenta de como había cambiado tanto ella como su cuerpo al completo...

Las ocho eran ya mas o menos, Hermione esperaba ansiosa, poco quedaría ya...pero...¡¡¡si aun no había visto la mascara!!! La saco de su funda...era aterciopelada, de plumas negras y brillantes dorados que deslumbraban, se quedo anonada...¿todas serian tan hermosas? se la puso, justo en aquel momento, la puerta se habrió y dio paso a una estupefacta McGonagall que la mirada asombrada.

-Señorita Granger...esta...esta usted mas que espectacular...

-Gracias profesora...-contesto sonrojada.

Hermione salio de la sala común, nerviosa pero sonriente, por el camino se encontró con algún que otro alumno que también se dirigía hacia el gran comedor, no podía saber ni quien era ni a que casa pertenecía, las chicas que había visto asta ahora, no llevaban unos trajes tan hermosos como el de ella, sus sospechas eran ciertas, McGonagall lo había escogido especialmente y a conciencia para su alumna favorita, aquello hizo que su estima hacia la dura profesora creciese mas.

Cuando ya estaba frente a las gigantescas puertas del gran comedor, cogió aire, cerro los ojos y las abrió con delicadeza, era una de las ultimas en llegar, ya estaba repleto de gente. Varias miradas se posaron en ella...Que hermosa era...Como un ángel...


	6. 6 Presente & Baile de navidad PII

6 PRESENTE

-Sabes, estaba recordando el baile de navidad...

-Yo también...en cuanto entraste en el gran comedor supe que eras tu...ahora que todos esos meses pasan por mi mente, me doy cuenta de todo el tiempo que desperdicie...y mañana puede ser nuestro ultimo día...ya solo nos tenemos a nosotros...con la muerte de tus padres...

-Lo sé...pero mañana me vengare...y tu por tu madre...Pero si e tenido que recorrer este largo camino no me importa y sabes por que?-pregunto abrazándole fuertemente.-Por que al final de este oscuro y terrible camino estabas tu...

-Yo pienso lo mismo mi pequeña...-contesto besándola dulcemente.-¿Y sabes? mañana por la mañana le pediré a Dumbeldore una cosa...si tu quieres claro...

-¿El que?

-Si algo me pasara...

-¡¡Eso jamas, si tu mueres yo muero!!-grito ella

El se recostó, abrió un cajón junto a su cama, saco una pequeña caja negra y aterciopelada, la miro con nerviosismo...

-Hermione, eres lo que mas quiero...¿Querrás casarte mañana con migo?-pregunto mirando hacia abajo...

-¿¿Que si quiero?? Por dios, ¡¡¡¡SI!!!

6.1 EL BAILE DE NAVIDAD P.2

Hermione caminaba lentamente, nerviosa, se veía sola...sin tan solo supiese quienes eran Harry y Ron...pero no...había muchos grupos de personas hablando entre ellos, ninguno desvelaba su identidad...aquello sin duda no parecía Howarts...el ambiente tranquilo sin discusiones ni peleas...estaba anonadada, feliz...

Fue asta la mesa de las bebidas, eran casi las nueve, aun tenia casi toda la noche por delante, pues el baile no terminaría asta bien pasada la madrugada...Mientras bebía con delicadeza una cerveza de mantequilla, otra muchacha se acerco también, miro a Hernmione y sonrio, ¿Quien seria? tan vez jamas lo descubriría.

-Hola-saludo la recién llegada.

-Buenas noches.

-¿Esto es genial verdad?, me refiero a no saber quien es quien.

-Cierto...jamas me había sentido tan a gusto-rió Hermione divertida.

Poco después de estar hablando un buen rato, un grupo de chicos se acercaron, y se unieron a la conversación, hablaron de todo, desde Quiddich asta de criaturas mágicas.

-Pues yo creo que las Driadas no existen.-dijo uno.

-Si, si que existen, y me han dicho que son muy hermosas.

-Por lo que se sabe-comenzó Hermione-Son de piel verdosa, y todas tienen el cabello de color rubio pálido.

-¿Si?-pregunto otro-Me gustaría ver una...

-No, no creo-rió Hermione-Si te acercas a sus zonas, no vivirás para contarlo, hay guerreras apostadas, te pueden meter una flecha entre ceja y ceja a mas de 500 metros.

-¿Que? ¿enserio?¡¡¡ como molan!!!

-Si, que se sepa, solo un par de personas han dejado entrar a sus ciudades. la mayor creo que es Brokilon, sus casas son arboles.-Comento una recien llegada.

-Si...Aun que solo se conocen tres de sus ciudades, pero no donde están.

-Pues que pena...

Con aquellas conversaciones pasaron mas de media ora, callaron justo cuando llegaron las brujas de Macbeth con su famosa música, comenzaron a tocar una melodía movidiíta, haciendo que todos bailaran en grupo divertidos mientras reían y hacían un poco el tonto.


	7. 7 Media Noche

NOCHE

A las 11:30, las baladas irrumpieron en la sala, todos comenzaron a buscar una pareja cuidadosamente, A la mente de Hermione llegaron sus sueños...¿Su príncipe azul llegaría? como lo deseaba...sentía su corazón en la mano...moría y revivía a cada muchacho que pasaba junto a ella...llevaba ya 15 minutos de espera, aun nada...ninguno llego y le tendió la mano con la sonrisa mas tierna de todas....se asustaba...no quería que todo acabase así, aun que si que había disfrutado de la velada...Otros quince minutos, el reloj ya comenzaba a dar las campanadas de media noche, recordó a la cenicienta...¿su magia también habría acabado? y ¿por aquello el no llegaba? se entristeció...pero cuan grande fue su sorpresa cuando un muchacho avanzaba por la mitad de la pista, caminaba tranquilamente, con paso decidido hacia ella, cuando llego, hizo una profunda reverencia y le tendió su mano con una tierna sonrisa...como en su sueño...

-¿Me aria el gran favor de concederme este baile?-susurro tiernamente.

-Si..-respondió cogiendo la mano de el, contenta...

Música de fondo:

Hoy quisiera detener el tiempo

la distancia entre los dos

pero se apago la luz del cielo

Ya no sale mas el sol

Soy fragilidad sin ti

Como superar el Fin

Dones que dañe

No se y el recuperar se fue...

Ni tu ni yo somos culpables

Pero somos vulnerables

Son las cosas de la vida

Que me queda por vivir...

Duele el amor Sin ti

Duele asta mojar

Duele el amor sin ti

Duele asta morir

Todo esta tan gris...

Hermione vivía su sueño...tan real...tan hermoso...la canción era increíble...se aferraba a el un poco mas fuerte a cada momento que pasaba, no quería que aquello terminara...el sonreia, acariciaba su hermoso cabello con dulzura, ella se sentía...rara...aun sin saber quien era, tenia la sensación de bienestar, de amor...sonrió para sus adentros, apoyo su rostro sobre el pecho de el, era tan feliz, que ninguna de sus palabras bastaría para expresarlo como lo sentía exactamente...la música seguía sonando...

-Suena una canción sobre ángeles...-

Que canción tan hermosa...Pensó Hermione, aun recostada sobre el tórax de el, pero algo la izo salir de sus propios pensamientos y mirar fijamente en la penumbra de la sala a aquel extraño...

-

Esta sera nuestra canción....Tu seras mi ángel de luz...mi Ángel celeste...y yo....yo seré tu ángel caído....

Hermione no comprendió al momento lo que quería decir, pero lo acabaría haciendo, y llegaría a saber cuanta razón tenia el...

-Otra canción-

Cuando la canción termino, salieron con lentitud a los hermosos jardines, iluminados por una tenue y profunda luna llena, tan hermosa que te obligaba a observarla por largo rato...caminaron entre las rosas rojas como la sangre...llegaron a una pequeña bóveda de color blanco puro, se sentaron en el banco de mármol, blanco también, estuvieron en silencio largo rato, contemplando uno junto al otro la luna...que parciales , una sonrisa en la noche...

-Qu...¿Quien eres?-pregunto Hermione tímidamente.

-Ya te lo dije antes, si tu me dejas, seré tu ángel caído...-susurro el acercándose a su oreja.

Ella quedo en silencio, aquella respuesta hizo que su rubor creciera en tal medida que se veía en la penumbra de aquella maravillosa noche.

El se levanto, pensando que se marcharía, Hermione le imito, no quería que aquella magia terminara jamas...El se giro, agarro el mentón de la castaña con cuidado, delicadamente, la miro fijamente, Hermione se preguntaba que clase de mirada era, pero la noche se lo negaba rotundamente...Se acerco, sus labios se rozaron con dulzura....Pero ella se aparto levemente, el sonrio...

-Acaso...¿no deseas olvidar el sabor de tu ultimo beso?-pregunto

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par....¿como había leído sus pensamientos?.

Pero cuanta razón tenia...no quería olvidar el sabor de Malfoy,...aun habiendo pasado dos meses....su corazón aun en gran parte roto la dominaba...de todas maneras, como le hubiera gustado aceptar aquel beso...cálido, lleno de emoción del calor que ella tanto necesitaba en aquellos momentos....el volvió a sonreír y la estrecho fuertemente entre sus brazos....

Se sentía extraña...pero no incomoda, unos brazos fuertes que la protegerían, se sentía especial, única...pero no sabia por que....Los minutos pasaban con lentitud, aun seguían estrechados bajo la enorme y gigante luna llena, una imagen digna de ver...Con un fondo de cuento de hadas, el cuento de hadas que tanto había deseado Hermione Granger...

-¿Tienes frío?-pregunto el con dulzura.

Hermione sonrio, que buen muchacho...tan atento, amable, con una de las sonrisas mas hermosas que jamas había visto...no entendía como ella había podido tener tanta suerte de estar en aquella situación...aun que por una parte, si, ¡se lo merecía! caramba si se lo merecía, se había pasado aquellos 7 años entre libros y luchas junto con Harry y Ron contra el mago mas oscuro de todos los tiempos....si todos habían recibido algo hermoso, ¿por que ella no? También tenia derecho.

-No, estoy bien...pu...¿puedo hacerte...una pregunta?-dijo entrecortada mente mientras guiaba su vista a otro lugar que no fuese el.

-Claro ángel mio, dime.-contesto cogiéndola con suavidad por el fino talle, haciendo que se extremeciese.

-Esto...bueno...no se como plantearla...um...por que...¿Por que me elegiste como tu pareja?-termino preguntando hecha un manojo de nervios.

-Por que en cuanto te vi, supe que eras para mi...

El rubor la invadió, aquella respuesta no se la esperaba, era mucho, muchísimo mejor de la que ella había esperado...Aquella noche solo para ella y para el...una noche que compartir...pocas oras tenían ya, Hermione se asustaba, pues no quería que aquella velada de ensueño terminara jamas...por desgracia, todo tenia su final...Y las oras eran ya escasas...pues pronto el reloj anunciaría las tres de la mañana...ora en que los alumnos ya marcaban sus últimos pasos de baile...

Hermione y su misterioso acompañante, estuvieron casi las tres oras en los jardines, conversando acerca de miles y miles de cosas, pero ninguno revelo su nombre. Ella temía que si el descubría que tras aquella hermosa mascara se ocultaba Hermione Granger, premio anual de su casa, Gryffindor, y la mejor estudiante de Howarts, aquella magia, aquella calidez, aquella emoción, desaparecerían sin vuelta de hoja...Aprovecharía aquella noche al máximo, y atesoraría los recuerdos por siempre...pues si alguna vez se sentía decaída, o volvían a romperle el corazón, recordaría aquella noche, la mas hermosa y excitante de todas, donde un dulce muchacho la apodo ángel...

-¿Quieres que entremos a bailar?, son las ultimas melodías...-opino de forma galante y seductora.

Hermione no se pudo resistir, acepto la mano que el la tendía.

Una melodía lenta, hermosa y en cierto modo triste comenzó a sonar haciendo que la pareja comenzara a bailar a su ritmo, lentamente con sus cuerpos pegados, notando el tibio calor del otro...Hermione escuchaba atentamente aquella canción, pues acabaria siendo su segunda favorita ...

Tal como esperaba, no hay vuelta atrás

Podemos retroceder y no doblar la esquina

No lo puedo controlar, si me hunda o salga a flote

Porque elegí el agua en la que me meto

Y da igual quién tenga la razón

Merezco mucho más que esto

Porque sólo hay una cosa que quiero

[Estribillo:]

Si no es eso de lo que estás hecho,

No eres entonces lo que busco

Querías pero no eres capaz de darme más

No hay nada que hacer,

Estás cambiando

Porque algunas cosas nunca serán mías

¿Esta vez no estás enamorado?, pero no pasa nada

Te oigo hablar, pero tus palabras no significan nada

Dudo que ponga el corazón en las cosas

No es mucho pedir que me devuelvas lo que te di

Pero elegí el agua en la que me meto

Y da igual quién tenga la razón

Merezco mucho más que esto

Porque sólo hay una cosa que quiero

[Estribillo:]

Si no es eso de lo que estás hecho,

No eres entonces lo que busco

Querías pero no eres capaz de darme más

No hay nada que hacer,

Estás cambiando

Porque algunas cosas nunca serán mías

¿Esta vez no estás enamorado?, pero no pasa nada

¿Cuál es tu definición de "lo único"?

¿En qué quieres que se convierta realmente?

No importa cuánto ceda, nunca es suficiente

Tal como esperaba,

Me hundiré antes de salir a flote

Porque estas son las aguas en las que me meto

[Estribillo:]

Si no es eso de lo que estás hecho,

No eres entonces lo que busco

Querías pero no eres capaz de darme más

No hay nada que hacer,

Estás cambiando

Porque algunas cosas nunca serán mías

¿Esta vez no estás enamorado?

Oh, si no es eso de lo que estás hecho

si no eres lo que busco

Estabas dispuesto, pero eres incapaz de darme más

No hay nada que hacer,

Estás cambiando

Porque algunas cosas nunca serán mías

¿Esta vez no estás enamorado?

¿Esta vez no estás enamorado?

¿Esta vez no estás enamorado?

Cuando la lenta melodía dio fin al baile, muchos se quejaron, pero ya era tarde, no podían mas que despedirse de aquellos nuevos amigos de los que jamas conocerian el nombre...Y recordar aquella noche con emoción y deseo...

-Es la ora...-susurro el.

-Lo se...-contesto Hermione con pena mal disimulada.

-¿Te apenas ángel mio?

-Si...no se...es todo tal y como lo esperaba...

-¿Y como?-volvió a preguntar con tono pícaro.

-Maravilloso, único...como un cuento de Hadas...-contesto un poco avergonzada de que el conociese sus íntimos pensamientos.

-Si...nuestro cuento de hadas...-la abrazo con ternura por el talle.

-Que termina ya...-termino ella con pena recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho de el, que tanto le gustaba por su calidez.

-Quien sabe...tal vez el destino no juegue a nuestra contra...

-Tal vez...

La acompaño asta el tercer piso, Hermione decidió que no quería que el supiese a que casa pertenecía, si desconocían sus nombres y su rostro, seria mejor desconocer todo...el duro momento de la despedida que tan amargamente acepto la castaña sin remedio alguno.

El acaricio su castaño cabello, y beso su mejilla mientras sonreia y con una graciosa frase comenzaba a caminar...

-No te apenes, tal vez algún día, acabe robando un beso de tus labios...

Aquello arranco una radiante y hermosa sonrisa a la muchacha, que se apresuro asta su sala común, corrió escaleras arriba asta el ultimo piso.

Se cambio con rapidez, se metió en su mullida cama y saco su diario en el que tantas penalidades y sufrimientos había escrito...por una vez...algo hermoso, real, enternecedor...Su noche magica de ensueño, la noche que jamas olvidaría...

Querido diario:

"Aun siendo las oras que son, la emoción que me embriaga me tiene en vilo, no me deja irme junto con Morfeo a su mundo, pero no, hoy eso no tiene la mas mínima importancia...¡¡¡El apareció!!!tal como en mi sueño, llego de forma elegante y me derritió por completo con aquella sonrisa, mas no vi jamas una tan dulce...Como en mi sueño, me tendió la mano para que bailásemos una lenta y triste balada...tan hermosa...me sentía como la princesa de uno de mis cuentos muggles. Ademas, el llego justo a las doce...con las campanadas...tan misterioso...fuerte y aun sin haberle visto, seductor...me apodo su ángel de luz...y me pidió que yo le llamase mi ángel caído...¿por que caído?admito que es un apodo muy hermoso, pero también extraño.

"Una canción solo para nosotros, una noche solo nuestra, una luna que solo nos contempla...mi mente no daba a basto...solo podía pensar aquella clase de frases...es que...aun no me lo creo...a sido tan..tan maravilloso...incluso ya escribo con palabras de enamorada...."

Mientras terminaba aquella frase, la mente se le ilumino y el rubio apareció en sus mas profundos pensamientos, intento arrancarlo, pero no hubo manera alguna...Dándose por vencida, se recostó en su cama, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, quedo profundamente dormida mientras recordaba aquella noche tan...única.

Se despertó llena de vida, no eran mas que las 9:30 de la mañana, y aun que hubiese dormido tan pocas oras, sentía fuerzas renovadas, abrió la ventana de par en par, dándole los buenos días al sol invernal, que con gran suavidad acaricio su rostro aterciopelado, sonrió al sentir la fresca brisa mañanéra, espero unos minutos observando todos los alrededores, de color blanco inmaculado, cuando se disponía a cerrar la gran ventada de cristales coloreados, algo llamo su atención, una lechuza volaba a gran velocidad hacia ella, espero por si entraba...y así fue. Era enorme, y negra...Traía un sobre, en cuanto lo entrego, salio disparada nuevamente. Hermione lo miro, por fuera no ponía nada, era extraño, lo abrió y saco un pequeño pergamino, la letra perfecta y graciosamente cursiva, comenzó a leerla mientras se sentaba en la recién hecha cama...

"Buenos días mi ángel de luz, no podía esperar a escribirte, seguro que en estos momentos te preguntaras como ha podido hacer llegar esta carta si "supuestaménte" nos conocimos ayer, te responderé, pues por que se perfectamente quien eres, desde que tu maravillosa imagen penetro mis ojos."

-¿QUE?-grito Hermione anonada-Pero..pero..¿como? ¿quien?

"Yo seguiré sin darte un nombre, por lo que espero que me sigas llamando ángel caído...me va mas...no te preocupes en pensar como mandar tu respuesta, la misma lechuza que te llevo esta ira en un rato para recogerla, espero que contestes mi bello ángel..."

La carta no decía nada mas, Hermione la releyo unas cinco veces mas, no cabían aquellas palabras en su mente...era increíble, y pensar que tenia temor en que la magia se acabase cuando el supiese quien era ella...si lo hubiera sabido, se habría quitado la mascara, y tal vez, solo tal vez, abría llegado a saber quien era aquel dulce muchacho.

"Como no me das un nombre, te llamare mi ángel caído, tu carta me a dejado muy pensativa....no llego a comprender como me reconociste...cuando nadie lo hizo, ni siquiera mis mejores amigos, los que todo conocen de mi, y con los que llevo siete largos años...no se que decir, me dejaste sin palabras...pero aun así, debo decirte algo, he de darte las gracias por la maravillosa noche que me hiciste pasar, jamas pensé que llegase a ser tan feliz, que llegase a amar tanto ser yo...gracias, gracias mi ángel caído..."

Justo cuando cerraba el sobre, escucho unos fuertes golpes en la ventana, abrió, ante ella imponente, la negra lechuza que había traído la carta momentos atrás, se la dio y salio volando, Hermione estaba echa un manojo de nervios...

Todo se volvía extraño...el sabia quien era ella...pero ella no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de quien podría ser....solo una cosa rondaba su mente...podría hacerla olvidar a Draco malfoy? el mayor mujeriego que piso y pisaría Howarts...llena de dudas, se fue a la desierta biblioteca, todos, o casi todos dormían, ella no podía, así que aprovecho para seguir haciendo los deberes de navidad...

-Tomo 5 de transformaciones....transformaciones avanzadas....¡Transformaciones para expertos!

Cogió el pesado libro con ambas manos, lo miro contenta, tenia miles de paginas....se sentó y lo abrió por la primera pagina, las oras pasaban lentamente, un sonoro golpe la saco de su burbuja de tranquilidad, asomo la cabeza y miro hacia la puerta, no vio a nadie, no le dio importancia, volvió a su pesada lectura nuevamente...Unos minutos después, noto como una mano se deslizaba suavemente por su hombro y bajando asta el comienzo de sus jóvenes senos...Miro aquella mano con ojos desorbitados, su mente tardo unos segundos en recapacitar y actuar...

-¿Pero que demonios...?

Se levanto repentinamente, otra mano se deslizo por su cintura fuertemente....la otra, agarraba su mentón seductora mente haciendo que girase la cabeza levemente...Hermione estaba inmóvil...no sabia como reaccionar, que hacer ni que pensar...impulsada por algo que jamas llegaria a saber, dio un empujón a la persona que la tenia sujeta con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, tenia miedo y no sabia por que...ella también fue empujada, choco contra una dura estantería, un gemido de dolor salio por sus tiernos labios, se había golpeado contra la madera y la espalda la dolía...El pego su cuerpo a la estrecha espalda de Hemrione lo suficiente como para susurrar en su oído.

-¿Que pasa Granger?

-¡Malfoy!-grito mas que aterrada...."no, no el no..."

-¿Hoy no estas con tus "tres" guardaespaldas?-pregunto en un susurro, su aliento acariciaba el oído de la castaña...

-Dejame...dejame ya....-pidió con voz temblorosa.

-¿Sabes? Me molesta mucho tu "amistad" con Blaise...¿que hiciste para conseguirla? ¿te metiste en su cama? lo pasaste bien me figuro...-dijo acariciando la pierna de la castaña y subiendo poco a poco.

Ella empujo aquella deseosa mano hacia abajo...no lo conseguía su fuerza no era suficiente...de pronto, de forma fugaz, las palabras que tiempo atrás la dijo llegaron de forma dolorosa, como un frío puñal que desgarraba su alma..."aquella vez en la biblioteca....aquel fatídico día que les vio...se suponía que aquella debía ser ella...."

-Parece ser que esta vez....podre llevar a cabo mi propósito....que pena que llegases tan pronto....con lo que me costo encontrar aquellas palabras en Hogsmeade para engatusarte....

-Todo era mentira... ¡Todo!-no podía pensar mas, lagrimas transparentes comenzaron a caer silenciosamente por su rostro...

Se sentía vencida...dejo caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de el, ya nada le importaba...Draco poso su mano sobre aquella pequeña y castaña cabeza, rió para sus adentros con odio con rencor, un susurro escapo de sus finos labios...

-¿Por que tienes que hacer todo tan difícil Granger?

Hermione no hizo caso de aquellas palabras que escondían dulzura…


	8. 8 ¿Tanto me Odias?

8 .¿TANTO ME ODIAS?

Hermione no sabia que hacer...no entendía por que aquello tenia que estar pasandole a ella...¿y por que demonios el ahora se comportaba nuevamente de aquella manera? ¿no podía dejarla empaz? :acaso...¿el odio del Slytherin era tan grande que quería hacerla sufrir de aquella manera cruel y despiadada?...Aquel peso terminaría por acabar con ella...se estaba volviendo demasiado doloroso.

-¿Tanto me odias?-alcanzo a preguntar Hermione.

El se limito a quedarse en el mayor silencio, no contesto, aquello enfureció a la castaña, estaba harta, harta de el, de ella misma y de el mundo completo, le empujo, le miro con ojos llorosos y salio corriendo, no quería mas que encerrarse en su habitación, en sus pensamientos, en si misma...no quería ver ni hablar con nadie....sola, en su intimidad, en su mundo...

Habían pasado unas dos oras, estaba tumbada en su cama, había escrito unas lineas mas en su diario...miraba el techo, anonada, pensativa...si que era complicado ser adolescente, y mas aun en el mundo mágico...

-Mañana vienen las familias de visita...-pensaba Hermione con tristeza, pues sus padres no podrían ir, ya que su abuela se encontraba muy mal y debían quedarse con ella...se sentiría sola mientras todos los demás estaban rodeados por los suyos...bueno, sola sola tampoco, Harry estaba en peor situación....

La negra lechuza volvió...

"Mi querido Angel de luz, espero que estés bien, te vi correr por los pasillos y me preocupe....siempre que necesites algo, aquí estaré yo....siempre, jamas dudes eso..."

Sin saber por que y necesitando desahogarse, en aquel duro y doloroso momento, Hermione comenzó a escribir en un pergamino todo, todo lo ocurrido y sus mas profundos sentimientos....

Cuando termino la carta, se la entrego a la negra lechuza que voló alto y rápido, ya se sentía mejor, había podido hablar con alguien. Y aunque fuese un desconocido, le había abierto su corazón y contado sus mas íntimos sentimientos, algo que aparte de Blaise, nadie mas conocía….

Volvió a tumbarse en la cama, estaba tan decaída, que no quería bajar ni a cenar, por suerte, una buena pelirroja, Harry y Ron, se ocuparon de llevarle algo para comer…comenzaban a preocuparse por su amiga…

-¿Herm, podemos pasar?-pregunto Ginny desde el otro lado, espero la confirmación y abrió la puerta junto con su hermano, y Harry.

Hermione estaba en la cama, adormilada, les miro frotándose levemente los ojos, sonrio al verles a los tres allí. Harry y Ron se sentaron mientras Ginny le daba la comida que habían traído y salia de allí para dejarles solos.

Primero antes de decir nada, lograron hacer que comiese algo, a Ron le molestaba mucho que su mejor amiga no probara casi bocado, el que se pasaba el día comiendo....aquello lo veia como uno de los mayores sacrilegios...pensaba que estaba loca, era su amiga, y sería guapa con el peso que tuviese...y es que según Ron, Hermione estaba comenzando a tener anorexia....ya se sabía cuan grandes eran sus paranoias.

Harry no pensaba de aquella manera, pero sabía perfectamente que su amiga lo estaba pasando mal, pero no todo, y no podían hacer nada si ella no se lo contaba, mas que apoyarla entre las sombras...

Cuando vieron que la castaña había comido suficiente, pensaron que ya era el momento de hablar....e intentar tranquilizar su corazon, inteligente pero débil...ellos la conocían mejor que nadie.

-¿Hermione, algún día nos contaras que te pasa?

-¿Te refieres Harry?.

-Lo sabes perfectamente, no hay más que mirarte amiga...

-No me pasa nada...estoy bien...-murmuro ella mirando hacia otro lado.

-No evites la pregunta Herm...-añadió Ron.

-¡Es que no se a que demonios os referís!-espeto la castaña molesta.

Ambos amigos se miraron entre ellos...no se lo contaría, no, ella era demasiado cabezota....la más cabezota de todo Howarts.

-Bien...-comenzó Harry.-Si no nos lo quieres contar, lo entendemos Herm, pero quiero que tengas algo claro, nosotros estaremos aquí siempre que nos necesites, y cuando sea el momento adecuado para ti, te escucharemos...sea lo que sea lo que necesites decir...

-Y esperamos que sea pronto...por que no nos gusta verte así....

-Harry...Ron...chicos...yo...

No pudo decir palabra alguna, simplemente se lanzo sobre ellos y los abrazo....no se había dado cuenta de que notarían que ella estaba mal...había sido egoísta por su parte no pensar en ellos...Era más que lógico que se darían cuenta de que su estado de animo no estaba en su cenit...y se juro a sí misma, que cuando estuviera preparada para contárselo, lo haría...aun que ellos en cierto modo, ya lo sabían....

El día siguiente amaneció bastante despejado aunque la nieve caía levemente aumentando la capa blanca que rodeaba todo. Aquél día vendrían las familias de visita, no la Hermione, aunque estaría con los Weasleys al igual que Harry...

-¡Vamos Herm!-grito Ron desde la sala común.-Mis padres estarán a punto de llegar.

-Si, si, ya voy.

Bajaron asta el Hall, allí ya había varias familias, y otros alumnos esperando. Los tres buscaron con la mirada, varias cabelleras pelirrojas se vieron moverse entre el gentío, corrieron hacia allí, Molly Weasley les rodeo con un fuerte abrazo aplastándolos, Arthur fue mas "elegante" y les dio la mano con una sonrisa desplegada, muy amplia, como siempre. También Charly, Bill y como no, los gemelos. Ginny llego a todo correr con ganas de verles a todos, tras los saludos, decidieron dar un paseo juntos, hablar sobre como iba el curso....y sobre como iban las cosas fuera....

-¿La comunidad Magica? sigue consternada por la vuelta del que no debe ser nombrado.

-Pero aun no a echo muchos movimientos, es raro que después de tres años no aya echo casi nada...-añadió Bill pensativo.

-Puede que este esperando, algún momento, o situación para actuar.-agrego Charly pensativo.

-¡Vamos, vamos, no quiero oír hablar de ese tema, estamos de visita!-grito Molly molesta zanjando la conversación.

-Jo mama, nosotros también queremos saber que pasa fuera...-se quejo Ron-En el profeta no dicen casi nada.

-Vosotros tenéis que estudiar y nada mas.-espeto su madre con mala gana.

-Vale vale...

-Que rápido te das por vencido hermanito-rieron Fred y George.

Estuvieron un rato mas paseando todos juntos, alfinal, Harry y Hermione decidieron dejar a la familia sola, tendrían cosas de que hablar, la pareja salio o los blancos terrenos, por ellos, paseaban padres con sus hijos, hermanos, tíos abuelos....de todo...por el camino, se encontraron a Blaise y a su familia...

-¡Hermione!-saludo el guapo moreno de Sly.

-Hola Blaise.

-¿Quien es?-pregunto un chico realmente hermoso, moreno y de ojos verdes, alto y espalda ancha...

-Esta es Hermione Granger, Herm, este es mi hermano mayor Andrejf.

-Encantado.-dijo el hermano de Blaise ofreciendo su mano con una amplia sonrisa.

-Igualmente.

-Y...tu...-comenzó mirando a Harry, su sonrisa desapareció nadie dijo nada, y es que la familia Zabini era muy parecida a la Malfoy, por algo eran muy amigas...-Potter....-dijo con cierto asco que no oculto lo mas mínimo.

Se volvió nuevamente hacia la castaña, que miraba confusa, no parecía mucho mayor que ellos, y resulto que el había salido dos años atrás de Howarts, un muchacho de Slytherin también...la Gryffindor se dio cuenta de que aunque fisicamente se parecian bastante, sus ojos eran totalmente opuestos...los de Andrejf eran siniestros, oscuros....llenos de...¿maldad? Se asusto...ella era una sangre-sucia a sus ojos...y con aquellas familias era mejor no relacionarse, sobre todo para ella, no saldriía muy bien parada....

-Valla, cuando yo estudiaba aquí, no había chicas tan guapas.-rió Andrejf.

-¡¿Ya cállate quieres?!

-Oh...no me digas que es tu....

-¡No, no lo es! Dios, eres lo peor...

-¿Pues entonces que más te da?-pregunto el mayor con maldad.

-¿El que?-pregunto Hermione confusa.

-Nos vamos.-dijo Harry dándose cuenta de la situación-Adiós.-dijo con indiferencia.

Andrejf miro con odio, Blaise, desvió sus ojos mientras cruzaba los brazos de forma molesta, una situación peculiar y extraña, Hermione no comprendió mucho, pero tampoco le dio importancia, siguió caminando rápidamente siguiendo a Harry que la llevaba del brazo.

-Harry puedes soltarme...

-A si...es que me ha puesto enfermo...

-¿Quien?-pregunto ella.

-El hermano de Zabini...

-Hombre...aun que su familia sea...así...no tendría que haberte mirado de esa forma.

-Mas bien me ha preocupado la forma en la que te miraba a ti.-confesó preocupado.

-¿A mi?-pregunto de sopetón.

-Si a ti...Herm, serás muy inteligente en los estudios y en las clases, pero fuera de ellas no das una...

-Oye, eso me ha dolido Harry...

-Da igual, déjalo...Enserio, déjalo.-termino viendo que su amiga estaba apunto de saltar con alguna pregunta u ofensa más.

-Vale, vale...-contesto mientras se agachaba a coger un puñado de nieve y comenzaba a hacer una bola que le tiro a Harry, el rió y contraataco.

Pasaron así casi una ora entera, el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse ténuemente, por aquella razón no les gustaba el invierno, anochecía demasiado rápido, y no aprovechaban sus escasas tres semanas de vacaciones, decidieron ir al gran comedor, allí ya estaban casi todos con sus familias, los Weasley eran los mas vistosos, aparte de su cabellera única, por que ocupaban una importante porción de la mesa de Gryffindor...

La cena estuvo muy animada por parte de todos, las risas se alzaban claras y hermosas, como los cantos de los gorriones, era navidad, y estaban todos juntos...

-Tranquila Herm...-susurro Harry al ver la triste expresión de su amiga.

Justo en aquel momento, entro una lechuza con una carta, la dejo frente a Hermione, la abrió un poco asustada, a aquellas horas podrían ser malas noticias...tal vez su habuela habia exhalado su último suspiro...Pero no, se equivoco, era una carta de sus padres...

"Querida Hermi, papa y yo estamos bien, aun que algo tristes, es la primera navidad que pasamos separados...y como las cosas están tan difíciles en el mundo mágico...pues nos apena mas no tenerte aquí, esperamos que pases unas navidades hermosas aunque no estemos mi niña, pero la distancia es lo de menos ¿y sabes por que? Por que nosotros te llevamos siempre en nuestro corazón...siempre, que eso jamás se te olvide, estemos donde estemos, ya sea en este o el otro mundo, la distancia no podrá separarnos e impedir que sientas el gran amor que tenemos hacía ti...

Besos Mamá"

Hermione dibujo una profunda sonrisa en sus labios, y una pequeña lagrima resbalo delicadamente por su mejilla, como los quería, como los quería a ambos, tan buenos y nobles....sus padres, únicos e irreemplazables...

Otra lechuza mas entro, se dirigió a Dumbeldore, le entrego un sobre bien cerrado, cuando lo abrió y leyó (tardo bastante) Su semblante empalideció...Debía de ser algo horrible...treméndamente horrible...

El viejo director se levanto de su elegante silla dorada atrayendo la atención de todos, que quedaron en el mas completo silencio. Dumbeldore estudio minuciosamente cada mesa, tras unos segundos sin apartar la vista ni un milímetro, hablo, su voz sonó fuerte, como un rayo caído en medio de la noche.

-Los siguientes alumnos que nombre, deberán pasar allí.-anuncio indicando con su mano derecha una puerta abierta, con la izquierda sostenía el pergamino, a varios les pareció que vibrara en ella...pero no, ¿Dumbeldore temblando? ¿Cómo?

-Sean Mastersh, Dorothy Holtymg, Hanna Sanders, Sarah Dolmeng, Tomas Andrew, James Gear y...Hermione Granger...-los siete alumnos de distintas casas, Hufflepuf, Ravenclow y Gryffindor se miraron entre ellos, varios Slytherin dibujaron malévolas sonrisas en sus caras...

Dumbeldore fue tras los extrañados jóvenes, que se perdieron por las puertas indicadas, allí, el resto de profesores llego poco después. Hablaron por lo bajini con Dumbeldore, sus caras se tornaron en preocupación, sus ojos brillaban levemente....la tristeza les invadía.... ¿pero por que? se preguntaban los percatados alumnos...Hermione miraba a cada persona que allí se encontraba...primero los alumnos y luego las reacciones de sus profesores...cayo en la cuenta de algo....algo nada bueno....Todos los que allí se encontraban eran o bien totalmente de sangre muggle o mezclada...

-¿QUE HA OCURRIDO?-grito Hermione comenzando a respirar agitádamente.

McGonagall la miro quitándose las antiguas gafas, su semblante estaba oscurecido por la preocupación, la tristeza, y el miedo, pero no miedo hacia ella o algo así, más bien miedo por alguien...

Era un silencio de ultratumba, realmente incomodo, los nervios de Hermione crecían a pasos agigantados con cada segundo que pasaba...Se lo olía, era demasiado lista para no caer en la cuenta....¿pero como demonios no hacerlo? tenía todas las pruebas frente a ella...todos tenían, o una parte o completamente la sangre muggle...los rostros de los profesores eran sombríos...

-Esta noche ha habído un ataque...-comenzó Dumbeldore.-Ataques hacía muggles...-decir aquello a esos jovenes estaba resultando mucho mas duro de lo que el había pensado...

-¿A...ataques?-pregunto uno de los muchachos de Hufflepuff.

-Si, a vuestros padres y otros mas...

-Pero...¿Están bien?-esta vez fue una muchacha de Gryffindor, que ya tenía los ojos cristalinos...

-No ha quedado nadie vivo...-respondió Dumbeldore agachando la cabeza....

Los rostros de los siete alumnos empalidecieron...aquello....quería decir que sus padres estaban muertos....¿Jamás volverían a verlos?. Hermione movió levemente la cabeza hacía ambos lados y salio corriendo, McGonagalll la siguió, pero iba demasiado rápido para ella...Otros alumnos siguieron sus pasos, pasaron todos por el gran comedor, por los ojos de todos, salían grandes lagrimas y dolorosos gemidos, todo el gran comedor veía aquella huida de si mismos, Harry y Ron se levantaros al ver a Hermione, pero la señora Weasley les paro al ver que Dumbeldore llegaba a la mesa dispuesto a aclarar la nube curiosa que se creaba en la mente de todos...

-Esta noche, algo horrible a ocurrido fuera de Howarts, Voldemort por fin a actuado...Acabo de recibir una carta del ministerio anunciándome que muchos muggles han muerto hoy...padres de varios de vuestros compañeros...-Varios gritos y murmullos se alzaron rápidamente.-No, no valláis aun, dejadles solos, dejad que piensen y lloren unos instantes solos...-añadio al ver a muchos levantarse, entre ellos Ron Harry y Blaise.

No les agrado aquella orden...¿como dejar a sus amigos solos en aquel momento?....Acababan de saber que sus padres habían sido asesinados....Harry y Ron apretaron los puños fuertemente y fruncieron sus ceños mientras apretaban la mandíbula fieramente Ginny no pudo contener un estruendo y comenzó a llorar sobre el hombro de su madre...

Hermione había salido fuera, estaba confusa....no creía que jamás fuese a ver a sus padres...se paro en medio de los terrenos, se apolló en un grueso y viejo árbol. La lluvia caía con fuerza, los rayos sonaban fieros....estaba empapada, pero le daba igual...su mente no reaccionaba a nada, ni al frío que la recorría, ni al hecho de que estuviera completamente empapada...,ni siquiera a la muerte de sus padres...no lo creía, no quería creerlo...ellos solamente habían ido a cuidar de su abuela enferma....ellos jamas habían hecho nada malo, eran dos simples dentistas que vivían felizmente, todos se querían...Hermione notaba como su mundo, su felicidad, toda ella. Todo aquello se desquebrajaba como un cristal, en millones y millones de pedazos que jamas sería posible volver a pegar...aquello no tenía arreglo...

Su respiración era cada vez mas agitada, su pulso aumentaba, el dolor era inmenso, jamás habría imaginado que alguien podría sufrir de aquella manera. A su mente llego el momento en el que descubrió a Draco con Pansy...Aquel dolor fue terrible, pero aquello era ya una minucia, ya no importaba...ahora se sentía sola, estaba sola...Ella no tenía más que a sus padres y a su abuela enferma que poco le quedaría también...aun que en el mundo mágico con diecisiete años ya era mayor de edad...se sentía como una niña...de hecho, era aun una niña...¿que haría?...La confusión la inundaba completamente sin dejarla coordinar sus pensamientos...

La castaña abrió los ojos de par en par cuando noto dos frías y fuertes manos sobre su ropa mojada...¿sería Draco? Intento girarse para mirarle y reprocharle hacer aquello en un momento tan duro, pero no llegó. El la estampo contra el árbol, apoyo su musculoso cuerpo en la espalda de ella que gritaba fuera de sí.

-¡Sueltame imbecil! ¿No tienes corazón!

El clavo sus dientes en el cuello mojado de la muchacha haciendo que gritara aun mas fuerte, comenzó a pasearse libremente por el cuerpo de Hermione, que intentaba resistirse en vano...Ella intento tranquilizarse, cogió aire fuertemente...pero algo la llamo la atención de forma inusual...asta ella no llego aquel inconfundible olor a menta del rubio...lo que significaba...¡¡Qué no era Draco Malfoy!! Aquello puso mas nerviosa a Hermione, intentaba por todos medios zafarse, pero nada...Sus sentimientos se entre lazaban...los mas dolorosos se unían para crear una bomba demasiado potente para aquel frágil cuerpo...aquello podría con ella definitivamente...acabaría por destruirla...Pensaba en como desde el ultimo encuentro con el rubio, su obsesión había aumentado de forma que no podía explicar...como le miraba con disimulo en las clases...en el comedor...por los terrenos...pero ello ya no la importaba, ahora solo podía pensar en sus padres y en aquel que la estaba intentando forzar....eso, solo aumentaba su terror, su pulso y el latir de su corazón...

Por fin consiguió zafarse de aquellos fuertes brazos, la lluvia caía cada vez con mas fuerza, feroces rayos rompian el cielo dejando destellos a su paso, Hermione se giro justo cuando un destellos les envolvía, quedo boquiabierta al ver quien estaba frente a ella, jamas habría imaginado que las manos que recorrieron su cuerpo fueran las de aquel que la miraba en aquellos momentos con una maligna sonrisa media, con ojos brillantes y una dominánta pose...

-¿Que demonios...? ¿A que juegas? ¡¡¡Dime!!!

-A nada...simplemente pensé que en un momento como este...necesitabas...¿Diversión?-pregunto riendo, aquello enfureció mas aun a la castaña.

-¿DIVERSON?-gritó-¡¡¡Ahora mismo eso es lo que menos me apetece maldita sea!!! Mis padres acaban de morir...-termino en un largo sollozo apoyando su espalda contra el tronco del árbol y alzando su mojado rostro hacia el oscuro cielo...

El se acerco amenazadora mente...¿que se pensaba? como era capad de actuar tan fría mente en aquel momento en el que aquella joven veía su mundo destruido, estaba tan desprotegida y debil....

Todo se volvió tremendamente confuso, un golpe sordo retumbo en la tormenta que caía sobre Hermione, haciendo que aquel que la tenia presa cállese al suelo llevándose a la castaña, se quedó perpleja por un momento, como si hubiese despertado de una horrible pesadilla, alzo sus ojos llorosos y llenos de impotencia, ante ella encontró un rostro que retenía rabia, frustración, aun tenia el puño en alto, apunto de pegar a quién la había acosado, le vio...resulto ser Andrejf Zabini...el hermano mayor de Blaise, uno de sus mejores amigos...pero ya estaba a salvo, lejos de aquellos brazos traicioneros...de aquel muchacho que acababa de conocer y que tanto daño la había causado en un momento tan duro como aquel...sus padres habían muerto hacia un momento...de nuevo lo recordó...las lagrimas salían de sus ojos quietos, siquiera pestañeaba...un fuerte dolor la inundó..De nuevo se sintió sola, sola como la hoja de un árbol que cae en el frío otoño...

-¿Por que?-pregunto reteniendo su propio llanto.- ¿Que e hecho yo para merecer esto?....

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, ya no aguantaba mas...lloro, grito y pataleo en el frío y húmedo suelo, los brazos de su salvador, tras haber hecho que Andrejf se fuese la rodearon fuertemente, con cariño, con amor...con una ternura que nadie jamás podría llegar a sentir...Ella se aferro fuertemente a el, estaba hundida, abatida, como saldría de aquello, perder un ser querido era duro, muy duro...solo le quedaba la venganza...una cruel, y sabrosa venganza...Se juro a si misma en aquel momento que jamás descansaría asta que se vengara, asta que ese maldito Voldemort pagara sus crímenes, tal vez ella no seria tan fuerte, pero estaba segura de que si que era mas inteligente...aun que fuese sola lo lograría, le aplastaría como a un bicho....aun que muriese en el intento...

Ni el ni ella se movieron, la lluvia acariciaba sus rostros, ambos contraídos por el dolor, el quería compartir, ella olvidar, pero ninguna de aquellas dos cosas era posible, nada podían hacer excepto aguantar, ser fuertes, pero aquello no era tan sencillo…

-Deberíamos entrar…-susurro el muy, muy bajito.

-No tengo fuerzas…comprenderme.

-Lo hago, soy tu amigo Hermione, si tus amigos no te comprendemos, dime, ¿Quién lo ara?-pregunto con una pequeña pero tierna sonrisa en sus finos labios masculinos.

-Lo se, y os lo agradezco, pero…pero…me siento tan mal, tan sola…por dios, ¿que voy a hacer yo ahora?... ¿que será de mi?-lloro apoyada en su hombro.

-No te preocupes Herm…-murmuro acariciando su cabello suavemente.-Todo saldrá bien, yo te protegeré…

Le miro, sonrió con tristeza, ¿podría aquel buen amigo protegerla incluso de si misma? Se preguntaba la castaña negando suavemente con la cabeza gacha.

Unos minutos depués, entraron al castillo, aun empapados, Harry y Ron corrieron a su encuentro, se fundieron en un largo y fuerte abrazo con su mejor amiga, ambos la miraban con ojos cristalinos.

-Gracias por cuidarla….-murmuro Ron mirando a otro lado.

-De nada.-contesto dandose la vuelta más tranquila sabiendo que ella ya estaría a salvo con los dos Gryffindor.

Camino pensativo hacia su sala, hablaría muy seriamente con alguien, apretó el puño recordando lo que había visto en el bosque, la forma en que había tratado a su amiga…En aquellos momentos hacia un grandísimo esfuerzo conteniendo su rabia, deseaba partirle la cara, sacarle los ojos y matarle muy lentamente, que sufriera tan solo una mínima parte del dolor de Hermione, pero algo se lo impedía…era su hermano aun que lo odiase a el, Andrejf Zabini, seguiría siendo su hermano siempre..Y aquello le ponía aun más furioso.

Entro en la sala común ocasionando un gran alboroto, pues pego un fuerte portazo, unas chicas e cuarto se disponían a saludarle, pero algo se lo impidió al verle…Su semblante era oscuro, sus ojos mas negros de lo que ya eran, aquel gracioso brillo que solían tener había desaparecido para dar paso a una mirada de odio, rencor maldad…

Draco le vio y se acerco, Blaise le empujo, solo tenía una persona en mente, su hermano…

-¿Qué pasa tío?-pregunto el rubio preocupado de verle de aquella manera.

-¿Dónde esta Andrejf?-pregunto sin mirarle.

-¿Qué mosca te a picado?

-¡¡ ¿Qué pasa?!! ¿Tu también estas con el? Después de lo que a hecho...-termino en un susurro.

-¿Pero que ha hecho?-pregunto curioso esta vez.

Blaise suspiro hondo, logro tranquilizarse un poco, se sentó en el sofá de cuero verde esmeralda junto a su mejor amigo. Blaise mantuvo el silencio unos minutos, Draco le respeto y no dijo una sola palabra. Tras unos minutos que se les hicieron eternos a ambos, Blaise comenzó a contar lo ocurrido, a cada palabra, el rostro del rubio se oscurecía y contraía con aquella nueva información, le costaba analizar cada palabra que llegaba a el… ¿Cómo demonios se había atrevido a tocarla con sus sucias manos?..Eso… ¿eso pensaba? Como demonios el rubio más cínico y duro pensaba aquello de la sangre-sucia de Gryffindor?...


End file.
